Am I Still Human?
by Deansgirl921
Summary: Set after Season 10. The Darkness consumed the earth, the boys got away but so far no one knows how to fight the shadows yet. Sam and Dean fight back against the forces of Evil with the help of Angels, Demons, and a new face. They have never met someone who can fight a possession and this girl can? Rated M for violence and adult content. Chap 6 up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural nor do I own the plot from the end of Season 10. I am only taking what we were left with and trying to create a good story.

Author's note: I revised some things and I am sorry for all of the mistakes. Please review I'd love to know what you think.

Am I Still Human?

Chapter 1

Omaha, NE

It was a Wednesday night in autumn and midterms were the next week, so students were taking full advantage of the late hours of the library. Mid October always a strange time of year for weather in Nebraska. You never knew if it would be freezing one day or hot the next. "Bipolar weather," the locals called it, but truly that was just how it was living in a state that was in the middle of the country. It was just about time to lock up and there is only need for two people on weeknight and tonight it was Jared and Mia on duty. Jared was a 28 year old graduate student who would use the quite times of the night shift to work on grading papers and his dissertation.

Jared was a normal looking gent standing at about 5'11" medium build, not really muscular but really not one who went to the gym on a regular basis either. His black hair was a mess tonight, it was growing long. He said he was far to busy to get a haircut which had now grown past his ears. His degree was in biochemistry he was would only ever be three places. The lab, the library, or his apartment. Tonight he was buried in a book trying to highlight the last few lines he needed to remember before his own midterms next week. He was manning the front desk and lamely waved goodbye to the students that followed the curfew of midnight for the library.

Mia on the other hand was doing cleanup and kicking the student out who; lost track of time, had ear buds in and were "too focused," or just fell asleep from exhaustion on their books. At 11:50PM she had nearly everyone out. Mia wasn't a student, she was a librarian. She in fact already had to degree in Ancient History and Mythology with a speciality in Demonology. Well, she adds the Demonology bit at the end because thats what her dissertation was on, but they wouldn't actually accredit her with the title. Most people wouldn't think that a girl like Mia would have Mastered is such a strange subject but she didn't care.

Mia was a rather nice looking girl, with light chestnut brown hair that fell in big curls just past her shoulders. Though you hardly ever saw her hair down, like a true librarian she wore her hair up in a bun when she needed to work, read, or focus. Mia was 30 years old and stood at 5'7" with an hourglass frame of a size 12. Nothing to be a ashamed of in her eyes, Marilyn Monroe was a size 12 and she still is a sex icon. There is no dress code for the library so she wore her jeans and the cream sweater. It was always cold leaving at midnight so having something warm was a must.

It was now 11:55PM and Mia was pretty positive that all of the students were out of the library, which meant she and Jared might actually leave on time tonight. Mia grabbed a few stray books and carried them with her to the front desk where she found Jared still highlighting away at his book.

"Hey, Jared the library is clear." She said. His response was another solum wave as if she were another student leaving. Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed the highlighter from his hand.

"Wha-Hey! Give that-oh! Mia, sorry...did you say something?" He shouted at first then realized the stern look on Mia's face wasn't joking, but then it softened into a smile and he sighed with relief.

"Yes, I said the coast is clear. If you help me real quick with these last couple of books we might be able to leave on time." She giggled at him and handed him half the stack. "Here and look they are in the same section so this should be a breeze."

"Ok," Jared rose from his chair and grabbed the books from her hands. He quickly checked his pocket to make sure it was still there. "Good, now or never," he whispered to himself.

They walked up to the second floor where the books needed to go. Silently they started to put the books away. Jared was not really a talkative type and truthfully suffered from shyness. But over the last few weeks he had developed a crush on Mia and had to tell her tonight or he would burst.

"Uh...Mia?" He said hands shaking while placing the books on the shelf.

"Yeah?" She asked really paying him no mind and doing her job like normal.

"I...uh...I..." Jared fumbled over his words and started to grab something out of his pocket but he also dropped his last book. "Oops," he bent down to get it at the same time as her and they touched hands on the book. Mia looked at Jared in the eyes and giggled. He chuckled nervously and picked up the book and pulled out a little box from his pocket. He presented the box to her, "This is for you. I saw it in an antique shop last week and well I thought of you." Mia looked taken aback and blushed.

"Jared really? You got me a gift? But, what for?" She took the box and stood up. Jared stood too.

"Well I have been wanting to tell you something for a while and I...uh...just didn't have the courage until...well...I had the right thing to help me." He strummed his fingers on the book waiting, "Well open it." Mia laughed and apologized the opened the box. Inside was necklace with a strange charm on it. The charm was of a human looking head but it had horn on it pointing up.

"Oh Jared this is incredible, where did you find this?" Mia beamed as she turned around toward the light more to get a better look at the gift she had just received. Jared also turned his back pleased with himself as he placed the book he had dropped on the self.

"It was just lying there in the cabinet and I knew it was the one for you, Mia...I..." But he was suddenly interrupted because they lights began to flicker, "What's going on? Are you seeing this Mia? You this the breaker is going out?" Jared turned around back to Mia and she was two inches away from his face. He shouted and backed away.

"Oh sorry Jared did I scare you?" Mia said.

"Yeah just a little." The lights stopped flickering and were brighter than ever. Jared could see that Mia put the necklace on. "Oh I'm glad you like it, anyway what I was trying to tell you is that I wanted to take yo-" but his sentence was cut off by Mia's hand grabbing Jared's neck and picking him up off the ground. "Mia...wha-...why..."

"Mia's gone J. God you took forever to give her this Amulet! A week ago? Really? You've had this thing for over a month." Mia smiled but it wasn't Mia and it wasn't really a smile.

"How...di-"

"We've been watching you," Mia blinked her eyes and when they opened again they were pure black. Black as a moonless night. Jared tried to scream but with Mia's hand around his throat there was no way any sound would come out. She blinked again while laughing manically and her eyes went back to normal. "Come on Jared, do you honestly think that she would ugh-...ah!" all of a sudden Mia grunted and let go of Jared's neck. She pulled at her own arm and looked at Jared with softer eyes, "Jared, I'm sorry, I don't know how long I can fight her. You need to run! Run!"

He didn't waste anytime he got up and ran through the stacks as fast as he could having only just regained his ability to breathe. He heard some echoes of more grunted and screams then silence. Jared hid behind one of the tall stacks in the music section the the library. "Oh Jaaaarrrrreeeeedddd." He heard his name being called in a sing-song way. "Jared I wasn't done playing with you, it's not polite to leave without asking permission to leave." He heard the frustration in her voice. He stayed put but he could hear her footsteps getting closer. Mia continued to call out his name. She was now on the opposite side of the shelves he was hiding behind and he attempted to slow his breath so it was barely heard. "Jared you know Mia thought about you in naughty ways? She wanted you inside her in this very library. Gasp! Can you believe a goody-two-shoes like her! She's even wet for you right NOW!" Mia sprung on the other side of the stack where Jared was hiding just a second ago but he was no there. Jared sprinted for the exit but something stopped his limbs in midair and turned him around. "Jared, Jared, Jared. Did you really see and ending where you got away?" Jared tried to speak or even turn his head but he could not. The next thing he felt was pain and all he could hear was Mia laughing. The time was now 12:00AM.

Sam sat at his computer doing research yet again on the Darkness. It had been nearly a month since it had been released after the mark of Cain was removed from Dean's arm. He had books sprawled all over the table oh myth and oracles and science. Anything that remotely had the word darkness Sam had it on the table in front of him. His eyes were starting to go blurry from all of the words and he leaned back and rubbed his eyes and down to his now stubble grown face. How long had it been since he'd had a save, two days? Did it matter? They had a serious matter on their hand. He leaned forward again to get back to research when he heard the bunker door and he sighed with relief for a distraction.

"Sammy!" Dean called from the stairs.

"Yeah in here." He was surprised to hear how gruff his voice sounded, he was more exhausted that he thought

"Hey I got food and I got us a case. Check this out." Dean clunked down the stairs in his boots with a takeout bag and a news paper under his arm. He was wearing John's leather jacket with a a grey t-shirt underneath and very worn jeans. Didn't need much more than that to keep you warm with that jacket, it was a very warm leather coat. Dean set the takeout bag down on the table then set the newspaper down face up on an article. "A guy get dismembered in a college library. Sounds right up our alley doncha think?" Sam picked up the paper.

"Victim Jared Campbell a biochemistry graduate student was found in the college public library Thursday morning by the security guard on duty making his rounds. He said it was nothing like he had seem before and could not identify the body right away there was too much blood and the body was far too dismembered to be recognizable. According to initial reports the murder took place at around midnight the night before. The only other person that was scheduled to work that night was a Professor Mia Collins and she is currently missing. So suspects have been labeled at this time." Sam looked at the pictures of the victim and the missing girl. He noticed that Mia was rather good looking but shook the thought quickly from his head. "I don't know Dean it dose sound fishy but we have way bigger things to worry about right now."

"Sam it's been a month and we got out of that trap in the car no trouble. Cas is roundin' up the Angels. You heard Death, the Darkness was something only the Angels could fight. What are we going to do sit here and keep reading books until our eyes bleed?" He slammed a book shut on the last word for emphasis. "Come on Sammy, the mark is gone! I've been out there, and things aren't quite going to hell yet and we are no where near and answer yet. Maybe this is a step in the right direction? I haven't seen anything this gory in the papers since I..." He stopped himself pushing the memory back of the time he murdered those six men in cold blood when the Mark of Cain took control of him. He rubbed her now mark free arm and shoved the thought away then smirked at Sam again, "Come on Sam I think this is really something." Sam looked at his brother. _His_ brother. Not the demon that he had seen for the past year. He finally had his big brother back and it was truly a fantastic feeling, but he would never let Dean see it or he would hear endless jokes about he was spineless bitch.

"Ok Dean, where are we going?" Sam finally agreed as we shut his laptop to begin packing it up.

"Good ol' Omaha Nebraska." Dean slapped his hands together and dug into the take out bag and pulled his bacon cheeseburger out and with a big smile on his face he unwrapped it and took a massive bite.

The 67' Impala was parked out front of the coroners building. Dean had decided there was no point going to the crime scene as it would be cleaned by now as it had been three days since the murder. Sam and Dean walked into the office in their best black suites up to the front desk where a older woman in maybe her late 50's was reading a Harlequin romance novel and eating from a bag of pretzels.

"Excuse me." Dean said in his husky voice. She looked up from her novel then back at the book but did a double take when she saw how handsome both of the men were standing in front of her desk were.

"Yes gentlemen? What can I help you with?" She leaned forward her once luscious body now showing its age as she had gained a few pounds making her sag and the sight was not one either boy enjoyed, but it was part of the job to flirt with any female to get what they wanted. Both men pulled out their fake FBI badges and flashed them quickly so she could not see them clearly.

"We are federal agents sent here to a thorough investigation on the Jared Campbell Murder and we would like to see the remains if we could...Margie?" Sam spoke this time in his sweet boyish voice and saw her name tag on her rather large old lady breast. Sticking the name in there was a trick they learned early. Everyone loves to be called by their name.

"Oh really FBI? Well I can certainly buzz you back there." She smiled sweetly and licked her lips with lust. Dean held back a disgusted shutter but smiled in return. Margie pressed a button and the door unlocked to their left.

"Thank you so much Margie," Sam said again bowing his head in thanks. Margie waved flirtatiously at the boys as they walked through the door.

"Grandma Nutt back there looked like she was about to jump our bones. I think she's read Fifty Shades of Grey a one too many times." Dean joked and Sam smiled as he missed his brothers jokes after a year of sulking and brooding. They walked down the hallway to the autopsy room where an older male doctor sat at a desk in a separate tiny office next to the autopsy room. He turned towards them as they entered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He queried.

"Yes you can sir." Dean said as he reached for his badge again, "My name is Agent Skynryd this my my partner Agent Clearwater." Again he flashed his badge quickly as to not reveal the fraudulent ID. "We are here to see the body of one Jared Campbell."

"Oh I didn't know that was an FBI case?" The doctor rose from his chair and put his glasses on which had been dangling from a chain around his neck. "Well it was quite a gruesome affair I must say. We don't see murders like this here in Omaha, mostly just gang related gun shot victims." He shuffled over to a stack of files and found the one marked Campbell and handed it to Dean. "Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say well..." The doctor hesitated.

"Well what?" Sam encouraged.

"Well it is almost as if he had been tied up on from his writs and ankles, then they were torn out in all four different directions. But there was no evidence of rope burns and no rope at the crime scene. Well maybe you two can see something I didn't. He's in locker four." He pointed to the freezer then took his leave back into his little office as before. Dean and Sam watched the doctor until he sat back down and was completely distracted before dean shoved the file folder into his brother's chest causing Sam to be taken aback and gasp.

"Here you go little brother." Dean walked over to the locker and opened it as a stream of fog flowed out as the cold air hit the warm air of the room. He pulled out the table and the body was clearly in pieces because it had been places in plastic containers instead of being laid out. "Alright lets see what Jared here can tell us." He opened up the first container with both he and Sam looking over it and in unison both let out disgusted noises. "Oh man that ain't natural." Dean grabbed the file back from Sam, "Changed my mind, you look at Mr. Potato head." Sam rolled his eyes and looked around for something to use so he didn't actually have to touch the body. Unsuccessful he found some gloves and picked up one of Jared's legs that had been ripped from the knee down. Both he and Dean let out another round of gags and putrid sounds. "Come on man we just ate."

"Did you want to do this Dean?" Sam said sternly looking up at him. Dean quickly felt chastised and found a chair sat in it and started looking in the file. Sam continued to pull out body parts and tired to hold down his lunch. Then something caught Sam's eye on the back of Jared's left hand. "Hey Dean, can you bring that magnifier over here?" Dean looked up and around for a moment then saw the device in the corner and brought it to his brother who was just setting the limb on the table with the back of the hand facing up. Sam turned the light on and saw FE103.56 scribbled in pen on the back of his hand.

"What's that? I don't recognize a number like that." Dean said questioningly.

"Of course you wouldn't. It's the Dewey Decimal system. They use it to categorize books in library." Sam spoke very matter of factly, but Dean took it very personally.

"Hey I read..." Dean paused and looked at Sam.

"Yeah I but you don't typically find busty asian beauties at the library with the Dewey Decimal system Dean, so I don't think that counts." Sam threw that back in his face and Dean couldn't come back with anything. Suddenly Sam walked over the the tiny office where the doctor sat, "Uh, excuse me but, did you see the library numbers on the back of his hand?" He asked the doctor.

"Oh yes we looked into that right away. It was a book that had the college library, it's um in the file." Dean opened the file and quickly looked through it until he found something that looked liked a title of a book. When his eyes landed on it he made a face of you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me.

"What?" Sam said and took the file him and saw the title as well and couldn't believe what he saw either. The title of the book was Supernatural By: Carver Edlund. "I thought these were all gone from existence?" He whispered to Dean.

"Apparently not." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Supernatural! That was the title. We figured he was looking it up to read or something." The doctor remembered.

"And where is the book now?" Sam inquired.

"Oh it's being held as evidence by the police. I'm sure they will let you have a look at it." He said confidently.

"Can't wait." Dean sighed.

Dean sat in the Impala while Sam was in the Omaha Police station. He knew his little brother could work his magic and get a look at the book, besides he really didn't want to see another one of the books again. As he waited he rolled up his sleeves. It was one of those days in Nebraska where it was rather warm day in October and who knew why. He figured they were done playing FBI for the day anyway and would be heading to the motel soon so there was no need to keep up the act. As he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm he paused where the Mark of Cain had once been and now rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin. This last year had been a true test of strength for any man but especially for Dean. He had become a demon. He was going to kill his brother and then he killed death, which they had still to see the repercussions of. Just as he was about to relive some of the most horrible memories the passenger door opened and Sam got in the car.

"Hey so what did you find out?" Dean asked.

"Well Omaha police are probably the nicest cops I've met, they have a lot of gang violence in their city and they don't know how to read codes." Sam pulled out the Supernatural book and opened to the title page that had a series of numbers written in columns on it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean looked at the numbers in confusion. It didn't even faze him that his brother took something from evidence that is in an active murder investigation.

"I think it's a cipher for this book. Jared left a message for someone to decode this." Same said looking back at the book. Dean waited for a few seconds staring at his brother.

"Well book boy what dose it say?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I don't know yet Dean there are like 15 lines here it will take me more than the 10 mins I spent in there to figure it out, hence why I nicked it. I think it would be wise for us to leave now before they notice I'm the one to took it too." He gestured to the keys and steering wheel.

"Oh right," Dean started his baby up and drove out of the parking lot. "So where are we staying this time honey?" He asked sarcastically.

"I booked us a room at the Satellite Motel it's off of 60th and L St." Sam said as he began to decode the message in the book. _/I/_

"Sounds dreamy. Hey did you hear anymore about the missing girl Mia something?" Dean asked as he drove down the busy streets of downtown.

"I asked and they said they haven't been able to reach her or even her parents. She lives with a roommate in midtown but they heard from a friend that her roommate was on a work related conference in Seattle so they haven't been able to contact her either." Sam wasn't even looking up from the book as he spoke. Next word. _/still/_

"So have they sent a boy in blue to the parents house to speak with them about their daughter's disappearance?" Dean was getting a little annoyed with the traffic and orange cones in the city, he could feel that his baby wanted to stretch her cylinders.

"Actually they did the very next day but they haven't since because they have been a little backed up. Apparently there has been an increase in the gang activity in the city. I told them my partner and I would check up on them." The decoding was taking less time than he thought as he had the next two words already. _/here didn't/_

"Great when should we pay good ole' mom and dad a visit?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning?" When Jared wrote the cipher he must have been rushing because Sam started to realize a few of the words were on the very next page, but he started to think it wasn't Jared who wrote it. _/want kill not sure/_

"Great so do you know the best burger joint in town? You know Omaha is famous for Angus Beef?" Dean started to chuckle and glanced at Sam who began to scribble frantically. "Sam?" Still no response and the pen still writing away. "Sammy what is it?" He asked now with worry in his voice. Sam put down his pen and read the whole message. _/I still here didn't wan't kill not sure how long can control her save me/_

"Uh Dean change of plans we are going to the girls parents tonight."

Dean knocked on the door of the address the police had given them for Mia's parents. The lights were on inside and the porch light was on but no one answered after a minute. Dean knocked loudly again.

"Hello? Mr. And Mrs. Collins?" He called out. They waited again for about 30 seconds listening carefully as they had done so many times before for any footsteps. When they heard nothing they gave each other a nod and Dean picked the lock until the door opened. Drawing their guns they entered the house and began to clear the rooms. Sam went to the left and Dean to the right. It was Sam who found the mother her stomach had been ripped open as if it had been by dogs and her intestines were lying out over the floor. Dean found the father on the dinning room table naked, castrated and beheaded. "Oh come on! Who dose that?" He yelled. Sam came running into the room and was just as shocked to see the man lying on the table and gave a look of disgust. "Sammy what are we dealing with here? I mean is this a monster , demon what? I mean I have seen demons gank people before but this is some medieval crap!" Sam and Dean began to look around the room for clues. They found no sulfur and no signs of anything else they had encountered in the last ten years of hunting together.

"Maybe you were right Dean, maybe this is the Darkness?" Sam said in a slow rather scared way. Sam walked around the table and noticed there were drops of blood on the floor where there shouldn't and he looked under a dinning room chair and was surprised with what he found. "Dean check this out!" Sam turned the chair upside down and showed his brother what he found. Written in blood was a message to them.

 _/Sam Dean_

 _stop Mia_

 _Seward next/_

"So what, is this Darkness toying with us? What is this?" Dean yelled.

"Dean I don't think so. I think it's Mia. I think she is fighting for control and trying to tell us where she is going next." Sam looked around the house and saw pictures of the two dead people in the the house but also of a pretty girl. Drawing conclusions that it must be Mia he looked kept looking.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked frustrated.

"She was an only child Dean she is bound to have pictures with other people, maybe one of them are named Seward? Quickly they began to look at all of the photos around the house. Dean stopped when he saw a rather cute picture of Mia in a light blue one piece swim suite with a margarita in her hand and sunglasses on her face.

"Is this who went missing? Damn, that is a crime? This chick is gorgeous." Dean said examining the picture as best he could taking in every curve and angle of her body. He soaked in her smile and her light brown hair and the fact that their was no ring on her finger. "How recent do you think this picture is?" He asked Sam.

"Dean we're not looking for that, we're looking for Seward, we could save a two lives here, come on focus."

"Right." Dean walked away from the swim suite picture but he came back and grabbed the 4X6 off the wall and quickly removed it from the frame and stuffed the picture in his pocket. "For later." He muttered. "I'll check the fridge there are always pictures on the fridge." He rose his voice so Sam could hear him as he exited the room rushed out as to not look like he had just done something he shouldn't.

"OK, but look out for the-" But the warning came to late as he heard Dean holler and a crash of him slipping in the blood of Mia's mother. Sam quickly ran to the doorway to check on his brother. "Uh you ok?" Dean laid on the floor opposite of Mia's mothers feet in a pool of her blood.

"Yep thanks for the warning bro." He put a thumbs up then reached up for his brother's help to get up from the floor. Sam gave him a hand and lifted Dean from the floor. "Man I just had this jacket dry cleaned." They had changed into their normal hunting attire from the "monkey" suits as they like to call them. Dean was wiping off blood from his pants when Sam looked at the fridge and he saw a picture that was labeled "Mia's Graduation with Dr. Anthony Seward."

"Dean look." Same walked to the fridge and pulled the picture down.

"Looks like we found our Seward." Dean said.

"Yeah, I just hope we aren't too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.

Authors Note: I'd like to welcome a co-author to the stage. Would Michelle please join me in the creativity department. Thank you.

Revision: Sorry guys I looked through this again and found so many mistakes I was just so agar to post it! I've changed a few things as well. Hope you like it and please tell me what you think?

Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door of a rather large house in downtown Dundee area of Omaha. The porch light turned on and the door opened to lavish wood floors and a a scent of pine.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" A slightly greying man in his late 40's in silk pajamas and leather slippers looked around frantically to see if any of his neighbors could see Mia on his porch, especially in what she was wearing.

"I missed you Tony. I need you." Mia leaned forward to push her breasts out. She had changed from the cream sweater and jeans to a low "V" cut black tank top and jean jacket. She replaced the jeans with a tight red mini skirt and silver four inch pumps. "It's been so long. I ache for you to be inside me." Mia placed one hand on his chest and the other she began to trace a line down to he growing length.

"Mia you can't be here! It's three o'clock in the morning!" Tony looked around quickly again.

"Come on... I can clearly see that you missed me too?" Mia took a step forward and pressed her body against his and felt the eagerness of her invitation being accepted. She leaned up and kissed him sensually on the lips. Tony melted at this point his erection jumping in his silk pants. He pulled away from Mia and looked into her eyes with crazy lust.

"Get inside before someone sees you!" Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He gave another look around then shut the door and turned out the porch light. He turned around with lustful anticipation, "Mia I don't know what has gotten into you but I like i-" before he could finish his sentence a candlestick that his wife had so lovingly picked out for their end table slammed across his face and he was knocked out cold on the floor.

"You know what, I like it too." Mia's eyes were black as night as she dropped the candlestick from her hand. "Now to take care of the wife so we don't have any interruptions...ugh..uh...ahhh...NO!" Mia's face suddenly became contorted with pain and anguish. She grabbed her head and screamed. "NO! I wont let you kill anyone else! Stop it!" But the fight was futile and her own hand came across her face in ferocious slap. Mia slowly stretched her jaw and smiled evilly. "Stupid bitch, shut up and know you place."

As Tony started to become conscious he realized two things. First, that his jaw was most defiantly broken and secondly that he was tied to a chair with his hands behind him. His vision was blurry and when he tried to make a sound with his broken jaw he couldn't form words. When his eyes finally became clear a scream left his throat as he saw his wife hanging by her feet from the ceiling with her throat slit and her breasts had been cut off. Suddenly Mia came into view her jacket gone and covered in blood.

"Shhhh. Tony." She said in a very soft voice. Mia took a pair of socks and shoved them into his mouth muffling the screams. "We don't want to wake the neighborhood no do we? What would they say?" She walked over to his wife's body. "I'm terribly sorry about Courtney but we have something so much more special ,so she just had to go. And I remember you said something about her breasts not being anything compared to mine so well," She shrugged, "they just had to go." Tony screamed again as tears started to stream down his face. He struggled against his restraints. Mia brought a knife to his throat. "Tony what did I say about screaming?" Tony tried to back away from the knife as much as he could and quickly shut up. "That's better." She said as she gently dragged the knife across his cheek. Mia stood back again and walked around the body swinging from the ceiling. "Now, where dear Doctor would Mia have put her journal? It's the one piece of information I can't get out of this pathetic stupid brain. So I came here to see if she left it with you her dear doctor and Ex lover." Mia walked over to where Tony sat and grabbed his crotch with a tight grip making his squeal again.

Suddenly the front door burst open and the Winchesters came in with guns up. Mia spun around a look of wrath on her face. Dean didn't waste any time and shot off a salt round that hit Mia square in the collarbone knocking her down. Sam and Dean took a quick status of the situation. Sam running quickly over to Tony.

"It's ok, it's ok we're here to help. Dean you got your eye on Mia?" Sam was cutting the duct tape off of Tony's hands.

"Yeah I got her." Dean kept his sawed off pointed at Mia's chest. Her body began to rise slowly her hair in her face.

"Cassandra," The sound barely left her lips.

"What?" Dean said.

"Her name is Cassandra." Mia's face looked up at Dean with a pained expression pleading for him to understand. Sam finally finished untying Tony and took out the gag.

"Ma' 'ife! 'he 'illed ma 'ife!" Tony ran to where Courtney swung and cried holding her dead hands kissing them.

"Dean, you have to knock me out cold." Mia cried. Dean looked over to Sam confused not moving the gun from Mia's chest. Sam looked over to where Mia sat crouched on the floor. "The Darkness is weak. Knock me out, tie me up, and take me where I can't hurt anyone." Neither of the boys moved for a moment. "DEAN! KNOCK ME OUT!" Mia screamed and Dean used the butt of his gun and slammed it again her forehead.

"How dose she know who we are Sam?" Dean was driving as fast as he could down I-80 W from Omaha back to the bunker trying to make the three and a half hour drive as short as he could.

"I don't know Dean? I mean she put the cipher in the book, she must have known something? I mean I've never seen anything like this before, except Bobby." Sam kept looking at the back of the car though Mia was not there, she had been tied up and placed in the trunk under the devil's trap.

"And what's with all this medieval freakin' torture? What the hell is this thing? Sammy when she spoke that wasn't a girl possessed, that was just a girl. I mean are we dealing with Multiple Personality Disorder? Like schizo Lizzie Borden?" Dean continued to gun it while speaking emphatically towards Sam.

"It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder now and we're not going to get any answers Dean until we get back to the bunker and Mia or Cassandra or whoever she is wakes up." Sam looked back again still trying to figure out just he had witnessed at the house.

"MPD, DID, VIP! I don't care I just want to get that son of a bitch chained up and get some answers." Dean looked down at his speedometer and back up at the open road and decided that he could go faster and the Impala purred with delight as she finally got her wish to run free.

The clanking sound of chains broke the silence of the torture room behind the cabinets. Mia's head slowly looked up at the brother's who had their various tests laid out on a table. Holy water, silver, even borax was among the many weapons they had also, just incase they had to waste her. She looked down at her wrists and pulled at the chains her eyes following where they were secured to the floor which was covered by a huge devils trap. She had a fresh cut on her forehead from where Dean had hit her, but why she was bleeding from her mouth the brother's couldn't explain. A low chortle started to rumble out of her throat.

"And what could possibly be so funny?" Dean said in his unmistakably gruff voice.

"You two think that it will be so easy to torture me do you? Go ahead and try?" She spat blood on the ground and leaned her back in defiance. Dean was leaning back against the wall and gave Sam a look and nodded. Sam grabbed the holy water first, walked over and splashed some on her. Nothing happened. "Thanks Sammy I needed to get some of this blood off me, getting a little sticky." Mia licked her lips.

"What is your name?" Sam stalked over and set the holy water down picking up the silver knife.

"The stupid twit told you already, don't you remember?" This upset her and she struggled against her restraints.

"Cassandra...right. So where is Mia?" Sam asked getting closer with the knife. Dean was still watching from the wall not making a sound just watching the conversation. She leaned back into the chair again before answering.

"That stupid bitch is dead!" Cassandra shouted. Sam backhanded her across the face then held down her left arm and sliced it with the knife. No burning, but she started to grunt with pain and anguish. Sam jumped back as Cassandra's head trashed back and forth then stopped again. Her breathing was shallow, "Sam..." She rasped out and looked up her eyes were closed with exhaustion more blood flowed from her mouth. "Dean...I'm sorry I couldn't stop her...please," She coughed and sputtered again then let out a terrible shrill scream, "SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" And with that Cassandra grabbed her own hand and broke her right index finger.

"What the crap?" Both brothers looked at each other in disbelief as they clearly saw whatever it was that had possessed Mia was torturing herself. Maniacal laughter filled the air.

"You should see your faces." She began to laugh again but it quickly turn to rage as she sputtered and grunted again. Her breathing was erratic and fast. "The words Sam. You have to change the words." She said quickly coughing up more blood this time. Sam looked at her confused. "Exorcism, change words to daaaarrrrrkkknnnessss!" And Mia lost control again. Cassandra broke free once more again reaching for her right hand to break another finger this time Dean lunged forward and grabbed her arm.

"That's enough you crazy bitch!" He shouted. Dean pulled back on her hair so he was looking straight into Cassandra's eyes as she licked her bloodied toothy smile. "Sammy did you understand what she is talking about?" He asked his little brother without breaking his gaze.

"I...uh..think I can figure it out."

"Good why don't you go in the other room and figure it out for a bit." Dean cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Dean I don't think I should leave you alone-"

"GO SAM!" Sam left the room without saying another word.

"I'm so glad we finally are getting some alone time together Dean I've heard so many things about how fantastic you are in the sack." Cassandra rolled her hips and gave Dean a lustful look. He had no time for playing games he slapped her across the face again. Cassandra gasped at sudden sting.

"So we don't have anything here that can waste you, but I'm not ready for that." Dean held up the amulet. The amulet he had worn for so many years. The amulet he had given to Castiel to assist him on his mission to find God. The amulet he had thrown away years ago. "How the hell did you get this?"

"Dean-o why so mad? You should be happy you got it back to you after all these years." She laughed again choking on the blood still coming up.

"How did you get it!" He yelled at her again.

"Don't you miss it Dean? The rage and the killing?" She changed the subject on him rather suddenly and he was taken aback by it. "Hit me Dean. Hit me hard so bleed, I know you want to. You know you want to. You know you miss the violence." Dean's eyes bored into Cassandra's as she blinked and they turned black as night. "Hit me Dean." He didn't move. "Hit me." Still nothing. "HIT ME!" Dean rose his fist to throw a punch.

"Don't!" Sam came running in. "I figured it out. Mia meant change the words in the exorcism chant from demon and Satan to darkness and shadow or anything to do with the absence of light. So I went through and changed the Latin." Sam opened a journal and and stood in front of Casandra confidently. Dean stood up too putting the amulet into is pocket. The confidence on Mia's features that were being controlled Cassandra suddenly vanished and she looked scared.

"Good let's waste this bitch."

Sam took a deep breath and began the exorcism,

 _Regna terrae, cantate Deo,_

 _psallite Domino_

 _qui fertis super caelum_

 _caeli ad Orientem_

 _Ecce dabit voci Suae_

 _vocem virtutis,_

 _tribuite virtutem Deo._

"You'll never defeat us we are the Alpha and Omega not your God!" Cassandra struggled and shouted but her screams soon turn to painful shrills as Sam continued with the chant.

 _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus umbra_

 _omnis coracinus potestas, omnis incursio_

 _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_

 _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

 _Ergo tenebris maledicte_

 _et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._

 _cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_

 _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._

Mia started to vomit blood now, the red liquid running down her chin and onto her chest.She kept looking at the brother's her eyes turning from black to normal and she trashed back and forth.

 _Vade, nocte, inventor et magister_

 _omnis malum, hostis humanae salutis._

 _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_

 _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_

 _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_

 _quem inferi tremunt._

"It didn't work..." Mia's raspy voice could barely be heard over Sam's reading. He paused for a moment. "He couldn't find him because it didn't have it's equal." She squeaked the sentence out. The brother's looked at each other with a confused look. "You need the other...Uuggghhh...you need the other half." Then she screamed shrilly and was no longer Mia again and Sam took that as his cue to continue reading.

 _Ab insidiis caliginis, libera nos, Domine._

 _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias_

 _libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

 _Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_

 _te rogamus, audi nos._

 _Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae_

 _te rogamus, audi nos._

 _Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._

 _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_

 _et fortitudinem plebi Suae._

 _Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri._

With the last words a black cloud of smoke blasted out of Mia's mouth and straight out into the air. When the smoke finally was gone Mia's head hung limply blood dripping from her lips. The boy's moved quickly. Sam threw the journal aside and unlocked the chains. Dean scooped Mia up in his arms and carried her out into the main room. Castiel was standing in the room where he had been waiting while the brothers were trying to rid the Darkness of Mia. They knew she was badly injured time would be of the essence so Dean had him here on standby, thank God he did. He laid her on the map table.

"Cas quick!" Dean got out of Castiel's way so he could heal Mia. The angel looked down at Mia's body in shock.

"This woman is barely alive Dean this is going to take a lot of power. You both will need to shut your eyes." Both brothers shut their eyes but they could still see the brightness from under their lids. It took only second but for Dean it felt like a century and he had no idea why. Why should he care if this girl were to live or die. "There it is done. You may open your eyes now." They looked down at the girl who's bruises and cuts were now gone, but the blood still covered her body. "She will need to rest. Most likely she will sleep for a very long time."

"How long?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Based on her injuries I would estimate a day. What happened to her?" Cas asked looking to Sam.

"She was possessed by the Darkness. Cas what exactly were her injuries? The only things Dean and I did were a salt bullet to the collarbone, a gun butt to the head, and silver knife to the arm." Sam asked dipping the ready soaked towel in the bowl of water to start cleaning the blood from Mia's body.

"She had massive internal bleeding almost as if she were being clawed at from the inside out. What about her finger?" Cas pointed out.

"She did it to herself, well the darkness did it to torture herself." Dean said grabbing a cloth as well an gently rubbing it against her skin at her neck. "Son of a bitch, I have no idea what I just freakin' saw."

"Me either Dean. That's why I told you we needed to heal her as soon as it was gone. We have no clue what we are up against and if she fought back maybe we can find out from her...something?" Same was wiping the blood away from where the cut he had made once was.

"Well if you don't mind Dean I do have to return to Heaven. The Angels are frantic with the Darkness out and everyone is on high alert with Metatron still out there with the angel tablet." Castiel looked to Dean for a goodbye but Dean's eyes never left his task at hand.

"Oh no you don't feather boy!" Dean pulled out the amulet and laid in on the table next to Mia's leg now finally giving his friend a cold look. "Explain to me how this could get into the hands of this girl, let another one that has been possessed by the Darkness?"

"Dean I don't have time for-"

"Make time!"

"I don't know. After I gave it back to you I have not seen it since." Castiel was very straight forward as he looked Dean in the eye. The answer must have pleased him because Dean looked away again and started to wipe away the blood from Mia's face. "Now I really must-"

"Just go Cas!" Dean said harshly.

"Thank you Cas we really needed you tonight." Sam spoke for both of them as he gave Castiel a soft smile to apologize for his big brothers behavior. Though it didn't seem to matter because Sam blinked and he was gone. "You didn't have to be pissed at him. He did just use his angel powers to help us."

"I know Sammy." Dean scoffed as he rinsed his now pink rag. He was angry at himself not Castiel or Sam. He was angry because he really did want to hit Cassandra when she taunted him. He wanted to hit her and hit her and hit her again until her face was caved in, and that thought both thrilled and terrified him. _/Shouldn't those thoughts be gone with the mark?/_ He thought to himself. He was silent for a long time until Sam broke it.

"No wonder she is going to have to sleep. She lost so much blood." Dean looked up at his comment and realized they were done cleaning her as best they could with out undressing her completely. Sam took the now bowls of bright red water in his hands. "I'm going to go wash these out. Why don't you put her somewhere more comfortable?"

"I'll put her in my room." Dean lifted Mia's body and carried her to his bedroom where his laid her on his bed. Her head neck was stretched far back because her back had rested on her hair. He decided that didn't look comfortable so he gently put his hand behind her neck and head and adjusted her so she was laying in a much better position. This also brought his face very close to hers. Dean thought back to the picture he had grabbed but now he had the real thing and in his hands. Rage was still rushing through him. Moments ago he was ready to pound this woman's face in, but now as he see's her in this calm and serene sleep he studied her features and saw how truly beautiful she was. She had subtle beauty that made super models look ugly after photoshop. Her nose was small and round on the tip while her lips were plump and a soft red.

Dean hesitated and stared at her lips for a moment, sudden lust gripping his loins. He shook the thought away and sat up to grab a blanket to cover her up with. That's when he looked at her body. The tank top was soaked through and he really didn't want to get blood on his bed. he decided it had to go. He didn't want to disturb so he grabbed his knife and sliced the straps and down the middle, making it easy to slide out from under her. Dean then looked at her breasts. They were tied down by a black bra but he could only guess by his experience they were double d's.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean quickly covered Mia up with blanket and stood to face Sam. "Nothing." He lied as he tried to adjust his pants to not reveal his growing erection.

"Cas said she needed rest. We can take shifts checking on her every couple of hours. I'm gonna go to her apartment and get some of her clothes." Sam smiled embarrassingly at his brother knowing very well what he had been doing.

"Whoa whoa whoa Sammy you can't just go run errands for her like that. You don't even know if she's on our side?" Dean was suddenly brought to reality with his brothers comment.

"What to you mean Dean she practically told us how to stop the darkness in her and save her! What more proof do you want?" Sam gestured toward to bed frustrated that his older brother would even think that this girl would be against them.

"I just think that maybe you should wait until she wakes up. OK? Besides she is a missing person and with what just happened tonight she might be a wanted person, so her place could be crawlin' with the fuzz. No need to be Superman yet Sammy. Besides, she's gonna like me better." Dean joked as he gave his brother pat on the back and started to walk out of his room.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm the oldest and I'm always right." Dean laughed and walked into main room. His good humor didn't last long as he saw the amulet laying on the table again. He sighed walked into the kitchen going straight for the cabinet with the whiskey in it. He pulled down a glass and poured himself a good strong drink and took it down in a quick gulp. He was about to pour himself another when he saw his reflection in liquid. He capped the bottle and put the whiskey on the highest shelf in the kitchen so it wasn't eye level or reachable. Then he walked out the room leaving his used glass on the counter.

"No please stop Cassandra. I don't want to hurt anyone." Soft whimpers were leaving Mia's lips as she slept. She no longer lying peacefully on her back was was curled in a fetal position and shivered with fear. Dean sat on the bed next to her and tried to keep the blanket on her but she kept flailing in her sleep. "You can't do this! Why are you doing this?" He words were louder this time. Tears had already made her face wet but came in streams as she sobbed. Suddenly she sat up and screamed clutching at her own stomach but her eyes were still closed. "NO! How could you be so cruel! No, no, no, no, no!" She hugged at herself rocking and sobbing. "You took them, you ripped them out...now I can never have children." Dean looked at her in complete shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Cassandra truly been able to rip out Mia's ovaries without using any kind of weapon or object? What had this girl endured? God dammit if she wasn't a fighter. Mia brought her knees to her chest and slowly laid back down and cried herself back to a sleep that was less hellish, or so Dean hoped. He covered her up once more then ran a his hand down his face.

"I wish I could take your pain away beautiful." He said then he stood and left his room.

Mia opened her eyes slowly at first then as she started to wake she sat straight up and breathed sharply with fear. She looked around the room no recognizing anything and that made her start to hyperventilate. She consciously felt around in her mind to see if the evil was still there, but there was silence. Mia's hand went up to the sides of her head and she started to laugh.

"She's gone." She chuckled sounding rather insane. "I can't believe it's over? She's gone!" Tears started to fall from her eyes and she wiped them away from her cheeks with the back of her hands. Her hands. Mia looked at her hands confused. There should have been bruises there from the chains and her finger had been broken. She felt where Dean had shot her but there was no wound. She then realized that she was only in her bra and skirt and still stained in blood. "I need a shower." She threw the blanket off and tiptoed from the room. Her shoes had been removed who knows where they were now but she was grateful. Walking down the hallway she came upon a big room and a table that looked like a map was in the middle of it. Mia saw her the amulet Jared had given her laying on it. She looked around cautiously before proceeding and noticed there was a library to the right and in the library a man was sleeping at a table his head resting on his arms. Mia gabbed the amulet and made her way through the halls until she came upon a shower room. "Finally." She sighed in relief.

After cleaning herself up she wrapped herself in a towel and returned to the room she had first woke up in. Knowing that she couldn't put her blood soaked clothes back on she assumed the room was lived in therefore there must be clothes she could wear. Mia opened the first drawer and on top of some unfolded boxers was a pistol. The gun didn't scare her because she remembered who she was with. What scared her was the fact that she shouldn't know who she was with.

Mia stepped back until the back of her legs hit the bed and forced her to sits down her towel loosely falling off. In all of her research she had read and demonic possession the person being possessed had a better chance of surviving or fighting back for control if they let the Demon or "entity" into their mind and mold it with theirs. What she expected was for the knowledge and memories of the Cassandra to mold into hers but not stay there.

Mia started to get flashbacks of the gruesome murders she had just committed. Jared, her parents, and Courtney. She had to quickly find a waste basket as she vomited. Unfortunately nothing was in her stomach so it was only bile that came up. The towel was completely gone and her wet hair was hanging loosely around her face. "I can't do this." She said and stood up. She went back to the drawer with the gun and grabbed a pair of boxers to ware. They were loose on here and she had to tie one side to keep them up. She then rummaged through another drawer of unfolded clothes and found a button up plaid shirt.

Mia walked out of the room in the boxers and the shirt. She had to roll up the sleeves and tie the shirt at the bottom. She walked past Sam sleeping in the library again this time not worrying wether or not she would wake him, besides she was in bare feet. She found the kitchen at the next turn. "Perfect." Mia began opening cupboards and shutting them again making a rather loud racket. She did this about four times until she found what she looking for. The whiskey was just out of her reach though. She looked around and grabbed a nearby chair. Standing on it she grabbed the whiskey,

"That's one of my favorite shirts you know." A gruff voice uttered from the hall.

Mia nearly fell off the chair she was so surprised but she caught her balance and looked at the doorway to see Dean leaning against the frame.

"Sorry." She climbed down from the chair then grabbed the glass that was already sitting on the counter. "My clothes were still soaked with blood and I don't know where my tank top went." Dean gave her a smirk and a slight nod in a approval of her outfit.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked walking toward the table. Mia set the glass and whiskey down on the table then sat down in the chair she had just used to get it.

"I'm going to get blind drunk to forget everything that just happened to me in the past four days." She pulled the top off of the whiskey bottle and there was and audible 'pop'. Dean couldn't help but smirk at her knowing he had done the same thing so many times in his life. But he knew that is wasn't the right thing to do especially not for her. There was a silence between them. "Care to join me then?" Mia asked gesturing to the chair across the table. Dean thought for a moment. He could at least keep his eye on her, and _keep his eye on her._ He went to the cupboard and grabbed another glass.

"Should never let a pretty girl drink alone." He moved to the other side of the table and pushed his glass to her so she could pour his drink. Mia started to tip the bottle but her hands were so shaky she hardly got any in the glass.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered and set the bottle down. Mia got up and found a towel to wipe up the mess. Dean swiftly took the glasses and whiskey and moved them out of her way to wipe the table. "I'm sorry, I just..." She slumped into the chair and put her palm to her forehead. "Could you pour?" She asked without looking up.

"Of course." Dean poured two very strong glasses of whiskey and slid Mia's over to her. He watched in amazement as she slammed in back without any hesitation.

"Another please." She slid her glass back to him.

"Uh sure..." Dean poured her another but this time not as much, and Mia noticed this.

"Dean I said I wanted to get blind drunk." He took the hint and poured more liquor into the glass and handed it back to her. She tossed it back again this time hissing at the burn as it went down. Dean sipped his whiskey.

"So."

"So." Mia hair was still wet and hung around her shoulders. She tucked it behind her ear revealing her soft features. "Who healed me?"

"Cas."

"Ah of course." She felt stupid that she even asked but then why would she have known? She shook her head and shoved her glass at Dean again asking for another. He obliged. Mia drank it again this time gagging a little feeling nauseous and she thought she better slow down.

"Listen Mia you said some freakin' crazy crap back there." Dean started but Mia put up a hand and stopped him.

"If the next words that come out of your mouf are...Demon." She rose a finger, "Darkness," another finger, "or anyfing to do wif what happened? I am not talking about it." Mia's words were starting to slur. She was starting to feel the buzz of the whiskey. Mia ran a hand trough her hair and took a deep breath to control her nausea. Her head was beginning to spin and time started to move very slowly.

"Ok, ok." Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Don't get your panties in a bind, or I guess, my boxers. Which is super freakin' hot by the way." He looked her up and down again as he saw the alcohol taking it's affect on her body. Mia was becoming more relaxed and her legs were spreading further apart. His jaw clenched as he watched her undo the top button of his shirt.

"Whew... it got hot in here!" She leaned back and fanned herself pulling apart the top of the shirt to reveal her voluptuous cleavage. Dean swallowed as he held back a lustful moan. Then he saw the amulet around her neck and his mood changed.

"Why are you waring that?" Dean asked in a deep husky voice. He squeezed his glass in anger.

"Waring what? I told you silly my clothes were covered in blood." She put and emphasis on the d.

"The amulet. Where did you get it?" He looked at her coldly, then tossed back his own drink. Mia's drunken smile went away as she looked down at the human head with horns and tears formed in her eyes. She looked back up at Dean and tear ran down her cheek.

"Jared...He gave it to me just before...just before..." Mia looked down at the amulet again and pulled it off and set in on the table. She wiped her tears away and pushed her glass to Dean again. "Another, and please don't mention a single word about the past four days." Her eyes were like ice as she took her filled glass back from him this time only sipping still feeling light headed and queazy. Dean felt like a moron. How could he have known and now look what he did? He thought of a way to quickly change the subject even if it was one of the stupidest ideas he may have ever had.

"Let's play a game?' He suggested.

"What?" She sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah, there is this game called two truths and a lie. The person says two true things about themselves and one lie and the other person has to figure out which one is the lie." Even as he said he felt like and idiot. Sam would be having a hay day if he were here right now. Thank God he had been pulling all nighters researching the Darkness so he was going to sleeping for a while. Mia looked at him skeptically. "I heard about from a college girl I interviewed once. I've never had the chance to try it." He confessed.

"Can we shtill drink?" She asked holding up her glass.

"Yes but I think we should switch to beer. You my dear, have had enough hard liquor." He took her glass away and placed both their glasses and whiskey bottle in the sink. Dean then went to the fridge and grabbed two beers and opened them and set Mia's in front of her before he sat back down. "So do want to play?" Mia rolled the beer between her fingers for a moment her inhibitions were starting to completely disappear so she was up to anything.

"Ok, you start." She grinned.

Dean had to take a moment to think. He wasn't expecting her to ask him to start but he thought of something quickly. "I have one brother, I hate dogs, and I had the Mark of Cain." The point of this was to help Mia with getting her to pass out again so she could be free from her pain so he knew she would get this one wrong. "Which one is the lie?"

"You haf two broffer's that the lie. Drink up Deany."

He couldn't believe it, how did she know? He took a swig of his beer the gestured to Mia. "Ok then your turn."

"I'm thirdy yearz old, I'm and onre child, I can shpeak six languajghes." She mused and laughed and her answers.

"Come on you can't play to lose it's obviously the six languages." Dean said.

"Oh no! You got me I only shpeak fife." She took a gulp of her beer kicking it back to fast making it fizz up so bubbles got in her nose she laughed which made Dean laugh with her. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Sudden tension filled the air. Mia could feel a warmth tingle from her stomach and grow down to between her legs. She pressed her legs together and looked away knowing that she was blushing. The sudden rush sobered her up a little and she became very aware of how close Dean was actually sitting. Dean saw the rosiness in her cheeks and her reaction to his look and he could feel his member jerk a little in his pants. Eager to come out and play as well. Dean shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"I guess it's my turn then." Mia nodded at his comment keeping her eye elsewhere. _/What was he doing to her? Must be the alcohol/_ she thought. He spoke in a huskier voice this time, "My father was a hunter, my mother died when I was four, I drive a 69' Impala."

"If you say the lie last it makes the game too easy." Mia looked at Dean this time in a rather daring way. She only took a sip of beer this time not removing her gaze from his. She thought to herself you only live once after all and he was a very good looking man, and she was now very drunk. She normally wouldn't have the courage to do this but with the power of whiskey she was a new woman. "My turn. I have a masters degree, I'm a natural blond, and I haven't had sex in nearly three years." Mia lifted her hand wiggled three fingers at him playfully then hiccuped. Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Three years! You gotta be freakin' kiddin' me! That's the lie!" He looked at her disbelief. Mia pulled at her hair on both sides of her head.

"This is all natural handsome, no blond here. Drink." Mia pointed to his drink. Dean liked how she called him handsome, but he wasn't about to leave this subject behind.

"No this is far to important to just ignore. You're telling me no one has touched you're beautiful body in three years?" He leaned forward for confirmation and Mia nodded sullenly and blushed again at his beautiful comment.

"Two years, ten months, and sixteen days...but who's counting." Mia took a drink of her beer and as she did she shut her eyes to keep up her courage. All of a sudden her beer was taken from her hand. "Hey what are yo-" but she was interrupted by Dean's lips pressing firmly against hers. Mia's whole body melted. It was as if their lips were puzzle pieces always meant to fit together. Dean gently pushed his tongue into Mia's mouth and she welcomed it willingly with a lustful moan, sending a pulse to his length making him moan as well. Mia's hands were in Dean's hair and wrapped around his neck so it was easy for him to put a hand on each of her thighs and lift her so she was wrapped around his waist. Mia could feel that Dean was ready for action. She pulled back from the kiss looked at him for a moment. "Your eyes, they're green." She said.

"So are yours." He noted. And the kissing commenced as Dean began to walk out of the kitchen with Mia's legs locked around him. He knew his bedroom was too far away but Sammy's was right around the corner. _/Sorry little bro'/_ he thought as he entered the room and gently laid Mia on the bed. He took a moment to look at her again in his clothes and he could hardly contain his lust. The shirt had come unbuttoned one more and slipped down under one of her breasts. It was milky white and her nipple was hard and erect. He could see on his boxers a small wet spot and he knew she was ready for him. Dean hesitated though knowing what this girl had just gone through. What he had heard her say in her sleep, the torture she must have endured those four days. It wasn't just lust he felt when he looked at Mia, it was also understanding. He had fought his rage and urge to kill for over a year with the Mark of Cain. When Dean looked at Mia, he saw himself.

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked as she scooted herself up to the pillows and adjusted the shirt so that her breast was covered once more. Dean shook his head out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong beautiful, but I think we should call it a night don't you?" He held out his hand to her to help her off the bed. Mia looked at him confused then angry then she gave him a look understanding as well and took his hand. In silence they walked back to Dean's room and he tucked her into his bed to sleep. Dean walked to the door and shut the light out, but just as he was about the shut the door he heard Mia sniffle.

"Dean..." She cracked as tears were coming and she could not stop them. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" Mia wasn't asking for sex, she wasn't asking for love, she was asking for another human body to hold hers because she was afraid. Dean slid into the bed with her and she laid across his chest still sobbing and he put his arm around her back rubbing his hand up and down her arm ever so gently. And he stayed with her as she cried herself to sleep not realizing he had fallen into slumber himself his arm still caressing her close to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural.

Authors note: This is turning out a little more dramatic than I wanted it to be. So hopefully my next chapter will be more light hearted. Thank you for reading, please review.

Chapter 3

"Dean. Dean wake up." Sam whispered and lightly nudged his arm. Dean stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He still had an arm wrapped around Mia who was snuggled up to his chest. He looked over up at his brother.

"Dude what?" He asked hushed and aggravated being woken suddenly.

"Cas is back. He said he found out something about Mia." Sam whispered back again. Mia stirred in her sleep a little, worrying them that they might wake her. Dean made a signal with his hand pointing to the door. Sam exited the room knowing Dean was soon to follow. Dean looked down at Mia's sleeping figure. Since she had fallen asleep with damp hair it dried in all directions while laying on Dean. He gently slid his body out from under her and placed a pillow under her head. She moaned a little at the movement and hugged at the pillow. He hair fell over her face. Dean trucked her hair behind her ear. He was rattled by his movements. He ran a hand down his face and walked out of the room. Dean walked down the hallway to the library, thoughts rolling through his head. _/You don't even know her, man why do you feel something?/_ When he reached the library he saw Sam sitting at a table while Cas stood by it.

"Ok Cas what's going on?" Dean said gruffly sleep still in his eyes.

"Mia is in danger." Castiel said bluntly. Dean looked at him waiting for more.

"Want to elaborate a little on that Cas?" Dean gave him an impatient look.

"Mia is a very gifted scholar. She knows as much about Demonology as you two combined and maybe more. When she was possessed she allowed the Darkness to mold with her mind instead of resist. " Castiel walked around the table as he spoke in a teacher like tone. "You have to keep her hidden." He stopped pacing and looked at Dean for a response.

"Wait a second so is still in tune with them like ESP or some crap like that?" Dean said starting to get angry though it wasn't at Cas it was because he couldn't believe the torture Mia endured.

"No. The connection was broken when you exorcised the Darkness." Castiel tried to change his tone noticing Dean was getting upset but the angel failed and sounded exactly the same as before.

"Cas if she was connected to the Darkness could the Darkness see what she saw?" Sam asked in a worried tone. "We have no way to ward them off. What is they come storming in here because they know where she is?"

"That I'm afraid you will have to ask Mia." Cas said. Dean crossed the room and rubbed his hand over his face again. This was bad. This was very bad. They could have a ticking time bomb coming for them and they had no way to stop it. Mia had fought back against evil and it in return she was tortured form the inside out and by her own body. Dean thought about how hard he fought against the Mark of Cain. The urge to kill boiling through his veins. He had taken on something evil and fought against it as well. They were not so different Mia and him. Suddenly Castiel leaned his head to the side as if listening to someone talking who wasn't there.

"The angels say there is a journal you much find. It is Mia's and the Darkness was after it as well. I must go now." And with that Castiel disappeared before their eyes.

"We have to ask her if they know where she is..." Sam started to say but Dean interrupted.

"We can't Sam. You should have seen her. She could hardly stand to think about it. She got so drunk last night we nearly..." He stopped and turned away from his brother remembering Mia's soft lips on his.

"Nearly what?" Sam looked at him with a sly grin knowing his brother wouldn't have laid with just any girl in his bed.

"Nothing...shut up." Dean gave his brother a look..

"Yeah sure nothing. That's why she was snuggled up to you sleeping in your bed." Same stood up and stretched his back hurting from falling asleep at the table before.

"I said shut up Sam." Their argument was suddenly cut short by the sounds of Mia coughing and heaving. They both sprinted to Dean's room and found her on the floor with the waste basket vomiting the alcohol from the night before. Sam rushed to her side first, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back.

"Mia it's ok we're here." Sam said sweetly.

Mia looked up at Sam with a half smile then over to Dean. "I guess whiskey was a bad idea huh?" They both chuckled but she couldn't hold back the next convulsion as more liquor and bile rushed from her mouth. "Oh God don't look at me." Mia put her hands over her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Mia it's fine." He rubbed her back again. Sam looked up at Dean and gave a signal with his eyes to ask her. Dean shook his head "No." Same mouthed, "We need to know." Dean mouthed back, "No too soon." Sam mouthed, "We could all be in danger." Dean had no response but just bowed his head and hoped Mia would be ok to answer.

Sam took a deep breath before he asked, "Mia does the Darkness know where you are?" His voice sounded hesitant.

Mia spit in the waste basket then leaned back against the bed. She looked at the brothers and could see they were very concerned. "I don't think so. Ugh, my head is killing me!" Mia rubbed her temples and sighed then looked at Sam with sympathetic eyes. "Though this can't be anything compared to what having the visions felt like." Sam was taken aback by the compassion she expressed when she looked at him. He felt his heart jump a little as she laid a hand on his shoulder as to show her empathy.

"Yeah they were pretty painful." Was all Sam could mutter. Mia smiled warmly then she looked up at Dean.

"Dean I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night..."

"Mia, Don't worry. Last night was..." Dean stopped himself because Sam was in the room and tried to think of his words carefully. Sam looked up at him raising his eye brows waiting for his brothers explanation. "Last night was..." But Mia stopped him.

"I honestly don't remember anything past the second glass of whiskey. I appreciate you helping me to the room." Mia stood and smiled at him. Dean's stomach churned with disappointment. She didn't remember kissing him or her asking him to stay with her. His heart broke a little but, maybe it was for the better. "Now boys if you don't mind, I have to go clean up again." She started to walk past Dean but stumbled and almost fell. Dean caught her in his arms Mai's face and hands landing on his chest. She looked up at him with her deep green eyes. "I guess I'm a little dizzy." They stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring. Dean had never felt this before. Who was this girl? Sam got up from his place on the floor and grabbed Mia's arm and steadied her.

"I'll walk you to the bathroom." Sam broke the connection they had and lead Mia away. Dean didn't respond he just stood there.

"Who the hell is this chick?" Dean muttered to himself as he sat on his bed.

"In the closet above a blue butterfly. There is a hatch." Mia was on the phone with Sam who went to her apartment to grab her belongings in the dead of night. Dean was right about her being wanted for murder. Dr. Anthony Seward saw to that. Sam turned the light on in the closet and looked for the blue butterfly.

"Ok I see the butterfly." Sam found the hatch and opened it. Inside was a leather bound journal with paperclips and clippings sticking out of it. The snap was broken so it had rubber bands around it to keep it closed. "Got it."

"Oh thank God they didn't find it. Keep it out of sight Sam, I don't know why they want it but that's what Cassandra was after... Oh and please don't forget the blue sweater, it's really fluffy and it's my favorite." Mia pleaded to him. She couldn't leave the bunker and was still wearing Dean's cloths for the time being.

"I'll see what I can do. Be back in about four hours." Sam said laughing at he as he hung up.

Mia hung up the phone and walked back into the library wearing Dean's jeans with a belt and t-shirt. She blushed at the thought of Sam going through her underwear but she will be glad to wear a bra again, especially around two boys. Dean was sitting at the table. He saw Mia walk in in his cloths and smiled.

"You are going commando in those jeans right?" Dean raised his eye brows in excitement.

"I don't really have any other option right now Dean." Mia sat across from him and smiled.

"Well it's not the first time it's happened in them." He winked at her.

"Oh Dean are you kidding me! Come on! I don't want to know that when I'm wearing them!" Mia grabbed a piece of blank paper and crumpled it and thew it at him teasingly. Dean shielded himself from the attack. Mia laughed at him and sat back and subconsciously pulled the amulet out played with it on the chord. Dean noticed this and his laughter stopped.

"So you're wearing it again?" He asked nodding to the necklace.

"Well yeah. It was a gift to me." She looked down at it remembering the good things and not the murders.

"It's only been three days." Dean said.

"But it's fascinating." Mia said in awe struck manner. "I know I have notes about in my journal. It could be ancient Egyptian or Mesopotamian." Mia pulled the amulet off and examined it closely giddy to be researching something from history. "I've seen this before...but there are two of them." Mia said suddenly. Dean looked at her shocked. "I...I...don't know how I know that?" Mia put the amulet down on the table afraid to touch in now. Dean looked at her in disbelief. He recalled what she had said while being exorcised.

"Mia do you remember what you told us? About something not working because it didn't have it's equal?" Dean asked afraid and excited for the answer. Could this be why Castiel couldn't find God before? Could this by the answer to defeat the Darkness?

"Yes." Mia looked away and swallowed preparing to recall the horrific memories. "This amulet and my journal were the reason Cassandra possessed me." She looked down at her hands twisting nervously. Dean noticed talking about this was causing her distress.

"Mia, I'm sorry if you don't-" Dean started to say but Mia cut him off.

"No Dean it's ok. I want to help and there is no way I'm going to let that bitch win." She took a deep breath and looked Dean in the eye, tears were welling up in them. Mia held them back as much as she could but as she spoke a few drops fell down her cheeks. "The moment Jared gave me the amulet is when she consumed me. All of the material I had studied I knew I shouldn't just let her take my mind so I merged with her. That's when I found out everything was real. Everything I have researched my whole life; Angels, demons, and monsters all truly existed." She laughed and wiped a few tears away. Dean continued to listen. "Honestly I was more relieved than surprised to find out. That's also how I know all about you an your brothers. Sam and Adam. Though Adam is still in the pit."

Mia stood now and walked over to a shelf and played with the edge of the one to keep her hands busy. "I fought back with every ounce of strength I had Dean. I fought her and gained control of my body at times to leave you clues." She gently sobbed now. "But I couldn't stop her from killing Jared or Courtney" She choked, "Or my PARENTS!" She shouted and slammed her fist on a shelf. Mia's emotions took hold of her and she put her face into her hands and cried. All of a sudden Dean's arms wrapped themselves around Mia's waist and he pulled her close. Mia gasped at the abrupt contact and stopped crying for a moment. Her back was facing him so she dropped her hands and slowly turned to look at him. "She tortured me Dean. I've never known anything to tear a human from the inside before?" Mia tried to hold back her tears again but they fell silently as she looked up at him.

Dean looked down at Mia into her eyes. He could imagine the battle she fought with Cassandra as he himself had to fight his own demon. It hadn't possessed him like it had her but he blamed himself for every kill, and he could see so did she. Mia shook her head and laughed pushing her way out of his arms. Both of them missed the warmth and comfort of the human contact but wouldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm not usually like this." Mia walked away from him her own arms hugging her. "I was very happy with my life. I had a good job. I good apartment and I had been asked out for the first time in almost three years, but you knew that already." She cringed at that comment forgetting that she had mentioned before that she didn't remember the first night there. But she had. She remembered everything from the whiskey to the wonderful taste of his lips. Mia kept facing away from Dean to avoid seeing his face.

"wait a minuet, said you couldn't remember anything past the second glass of whiskey?" Dean asked with a bewildered looked on his face. Mia built up her courage and turned to him.

"I know. I'm sorry. But come on Dean. I know all about you remember?"

"Yeah and?"

"And?" Mia laughed and gestured to herself. "I'm not exactly the type of girl that Dean Winchester would normally hit on." Dean tried to say something but Mia continued. "It was a strange situation. I was wearing your clothes and then I got drunk. So I know you just kissed me out of pity so let's just forget that it ever happened ok?" Mia's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment as she spoke. Dean's heart dropped into his stomach but he smiled clenching his jaw and nodded. Mia sighed with relief, "Thank you." She walked back up to him and stuck out her hand for a shake. "So friends?" Dean looked down at her hand then back at her face. He shrugged.

"What the hell? I don't have that many friends, I could always use another one." He smiled and shook Mia's hand they laughed a little at his comment. They're hands had electricity between them but both ignored and broke the shake. Mia looked around the library to break the building tension.

"So, do you have any music in this joint or do you just listen to hum of the generators and computers?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I've got a great collection of records. Do you listen to classic rock?" Dean was anxious for the answer.

"Depends on what you got? If you're talking the greats like Rolling Stones or Bon Jovi then yes I love classic rock. Were those the one's in your room?"

"A woman after my own heart." Dean muttered.

"What?" Mia asked as she past him to head to his room remembering she saw records there.

"Nothing, yeah you can get them." Dean smirked and waved for her to go and get the records. He went to the record player in the library and opened it to get it ready for a playing. Mia returned shortly with a few records.

"Got some. Let's get our mind's clear. Music always helps me." Mia set a few records on the table and pulled out a record labeled "Classic Rock 70s and 80s" She walked to the player and nudged Dean over with her hips playfully then put the record on the player. She turned it on then carefully placed the needle on the vinyl. "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple started to play. "Oh my God I haven't heard this song in ages." Mia started to play air guitar with the first chords of the song. Dean had sat down on one of the tables and watched her. Mia turned to him and started to dance around the room singing the words. _/Her voice isn't too bad/_ Dean thought as Mia continued to enjoy herself then on the second chorus she ran to Dean and grabbed his hands to dance with her. Dean resisted at first but her energy was contagious and he couldn't help but start to dance with her. Mia started to crack up.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked.

"You're dancing, who taught you? A bobble head?" Mia continued to to laugh as Dean was bouncing at his hips to the music. He stopped and looked offended but then the song was over and REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" started playing. Dean gave the record player a look of unbelievability then looked to Mia who was out of breath from laughing. He walked up to her and grabbed her right hand and put his left around waist. They started to dance around the room without speaking. Dean was light on his feet swiftly twirling Mia around like she was a princess. She was speechless as he glided her across the library floor. Mia didn't know what the feeling of being swept off her feet was, but she had an inclining that it was what she feeling right then and there with Dean.

They whirled around again and Dean pulled Mia closer to him the he threw her out and spun her back into his arms. They're eyes met with heat in both of the hearts. Mia looked at his lips longing to kiss them again, but her thought was distracted as the record started to skip. She broke free of Dean's grip and walked over to the player and turned it off. "Well you proved me wrong Dean Winchester." She turned to face him again and he was breathing heavily.

"Mia," He started to say this time interrupted by Mia rushing to him and kissing him. She cupped his face in her hands as she passionately kissed him. Dean put his hands on her waist again this time to pull her as close to him as possible and keep the kiss from ending. His member began to harden his in his pants as Mia rubbed up against his body. She was the first to come up for air.

"So much for being friends." She laughed. Dean leaned down and kissed her neck just under her chin causing involuntary moans of pleasure to leave her lips. Just as the other night he ran his hands down her backside and under thighs then picked her up off the floor and she rested on his waist feeling his length growing with excitement. Dean started walking to his bedroom as Mia locked her legs around him to keep from falling and ripped off the t-shirt she was wearing. Her breasts were bare as she had no bra still to wear until Sam got back with her clothes. When they reached the bed room he kicked the door closed behind him then leaned Mia's back against the wall and looked down at her bare chest.

"It must be my birthday?" In his silky smooth voice he made Mia giggle at the comment then his right hand found her right breast and she shivered at his touch. He ran his thumb over her hardening nipple then took it between his fingers. Mia gasped and wriggled still up against the wall she clawed at his shirt. Dean obliged and tore his off too. Mia's eyes widened in astonishment. "What?"

"You are way too pretty for me. I mean you're so out of my league." She sheepishly began to cover herself but Dean grabbed her thighs again and tossed her on the bed. Without any hesitation he climbed atop her and put her left breast into his mouth. The tip of his tongue playing with the nipple. Mia moaned and bit her lip. He then switched to the other breast but used the flat of his tongue this time as a whole new sensation. It was driving Mia wild and she could feel her climax building. Dean undid her belt and pants which was easy since they were his and pulled them down. He rubbed the inside of her thighs and felt her quiver at his touch. "Dean...it's been a long..." But he just shushed her as he began to trail kisses from her breasts to her torso and down just above her opening. He teased her by kissing all around on her thighs and lips. Mia moaned with pleasure the intensity building between her legs.

Dean then found her nub and began to lick it as he had with her nipples. Mia cried out and jerked her hips. Dean had to put a hand on her to keep her still. His movements where slow at first then he started to circle faster. She was breathing heavily and moaning his name. Mia was very close to the edge and Dean knew exactly what to do. He brought he other hand up and inserted one finger into her sweet wetness. Mia gasped at the intrusion and her cries grew louder at he began to move it in and out. Dean put another finger in stretching her warm walls. He could feel them pulse around his fingers and Mia climaxed and screamed his name. He slowly removed his fingers and stood to take off his pants while she was came down from her high. Dean then climbed up over her to reach into his nightstand for a condom. Mia pulled him down for a kiss while she had him over her and rolled him over on his back so she was straddling his stomach.

Mia grabbed the condom from his hand and opened it. She scooted down and put the condom on his hard length. Dean let out a lustful moan as her hands ran down his member and again when she rose above him and gently guided him inside her. Both gasped at the pleasure as he filled her cavern and had to pause for a moment. Then Mia looked down at Dean as she began to move her hips. Overcome with lust Dean couldn't stand just laying there he sat up and took Mia in his arms and matched her with thrusts of his own. Her breathing quickened.

"Dean I'm gonna..." And she convulsed around him her walls massaging him to his orgasm and without thinking he cried her name as well. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and they sat there for a moment. Finally he looked up at her.

"I think we're batting for the same team." Dean smiled up at her and Mia smiled back and gave him a kiss as he laid back down on the bed so she could snuggle up to him. He discarded the condom in the waste basket and wrapped and arm around Mia. He grabbed a blanket and covered them up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not claim anything Supernatural.

Author's Note: I'm getting a little bummed here guys. No one is reviewing... do you even like the story? Should I continue? Well I'm going to keep going because I want to.

Chapter 4

Mia heard someone calling her name from a far distance. It was like she was miles away but she could reach out and touch them at the same time. The voice started to grow louder as her eyes fluttered open and she realized it was Sam that was calling for her. She sat straight up in bed covering herself with the blanket. Dean woke with her movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"You're brother is back that's what's wrong!" Mia jumped from the bed and quickly pulled on the jeans she had borrowed and looked around for her t-shirt. "Crap! My shirt is in the hallway!" She covered herself and looked at Dean pleading. "Can I borrow another shirt?" Dean looked at her and laughed.

"Sure but I don't see what the big deal is. Sammy has seen me with loads of girls." Dean mentally winced as he realized that may have been the wrong thing to say. Mia was grabbing a shirt from a drawer and she slammed it shut.

"Loads of girls huh? So what Dean I was just another notch on you belt?" Mia angrily put the shirt on and started to walk out of the room. Dean still lay in bed but he started to protest.

"Mia wait." Mia turned and gave him a cold stare shutting him up.

"No Dean I get it. I was vulnerable and you felt you needed to take advantage of the situation. Let's just forget this ever happened ok?" She opened the door and started to leave but paused. "I really thought maybe after what you went through you might have changed, but I guess you still see woman as just a piece of ass you can score." She looked again at him this time sadness in her eyes. "Try to avoid me in here for the next couple of days ok? I'd rather not see you." And she slammed the door behind her.

"Crap." Dean ran a hand over his face. It had really been the wrong thing to say. He thought to himself though if she was just another girl he just wanted to nail or if she was something else. What he felt when he kissed her was nothing like he felt with any other woman, not even Lisa or Anna. He felt a deeper connection with Mia and maybe it was because he could relate to her on a demonic fighting level, he didn't know. Dean argued with himself for a few more minuets until he heard Mia call his name and he quickly dressed and rushed out of his room to where he heard her.

Mia was in the infirmary with Sam who looked like he had taken a round with a meat cleaver and lost.

"What happened to you Sammy?" Dean asked concerned.

"Demons. Remember how I pissed off Crowley? Well he's still pissed. Ow!" He held his shoulder in pain. He had been shot and the bullet was still in there.

"Oh my God! Sam! I'm so sorry! What did they want?" Mia was wiping blood away from a cut on Sam's cheek.

"Actually they were after your journal, but they didn't get it." Sam pulled the journal out of his jacket and handed it to Mia. Mia took it with thankful eyes and gave Sam a kiss on his good cheek. "I can't thank you enough!" She put her arms around him but he shouted with pain. "Sorry. Dean I don't know how to patch up a bullet wound." She stated bluntly to Dean then turned back to Sam with soft eyes. "I'm going to go to the library and and get started on some research. If you feel up to it Sam you can join me. I'll get out of your way now." Mia put her hand on Sam's forearm and squeezed it gently. He looked at her and his stomach did a flip as he smiled and nodded.

"Oh, the bag of your clothes is in the back of the Impala. I can grab it for you if you like?" Sam asked.

"No you're hurt Dean will get them when you're all done." With that Mia left the brothers alone. Sam looked at Dean

"Alright what did you do?" Sam asked his brother without any hesitation once Mia was out of ear shot.

"What did I do? What do you mean what did I do?" Dean was shocked at the accusation.

"Dean! You didn't did you?" Sam looked at his brother for confirmation and Dean tried to avoid eye contact giving Sam the answer. "Oh Dean come on! You slept with her!" Sam knew his brother couldn't resist a pretty girl and it was only a matter of time before he and Mia would have had sex. "Dean she has been here like three days. You think maybe you could have waited a week? Why is she so pissed at you though?" Sam asked.

"Just forget Sammy, she said she wants to forget it so we are going to forget about it." Dean started to cut open at the shirt where the bullet at gone in. It was quite bloody and needed to be cleaned.

"You said something stupid didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Drop it Sam." Dean poured alcohol over the wound making Sam wince at the pain. "Oh I'm sorry did I forgot to warn you? Well this is gonna sting." Dean then grabbed thin pliers and stuck them in the hole and dug around. Sam grunted in pain again but gritted his teeth through it. It took only a few minuets to find the bullet and Dean pulled it out and placed it in a silver dish.

"Dammit Dean!" Sam looked down at his shoulder and winced at the pain. He decided to drop the conversation about Mia since clearly Dean wasn't going to continue. Dean placed a small patch of gauze and tape over the wound after cleaning it again.

"There you go Sammy. You're one scar richer." Dean slapped his brother on the back making him moan from the bruises he had from the fight. "My bad...well I guess she's waiting for you. I better get the princesses's clothes." He took the keys from Sam and left the infirmary. Sam slid off the table and gently rolled his shoulder to test the strength, which wasn't very much. He quickly went to his room to change shirts before heading to the library.

In the library Mia was sitting at the table her notebook open as well as several other books with the amulet in her hand. She was looking down as she was bitting on the leather chord of the necklace and twirling her hair with the other hand. She looked up when she heard Sam come in.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" She asked as Sam sat across from her.

"I'm ok it's nothing I haven't handled before." He smiled at her.

"Oh I know but I just feel awful you were hurt trying to get my things. I should have gone with you. I could done something." Mia looked remorsefully at Sam as she spoke. He shook his head at her and tried to make her feel better.

"Mia it's ok. The heat on you is just too hot right now. I'm fine, like I said it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He thought back to the fight he had earlier as three demons jumped him in Mia's apartment. Sam shot two of them with salt rounds then pulled out and angel blade he borrowed from Castiel since Crowley had taken the demon killing blade. The first one got the drop on him and punched him in the face thus giving him the cut on his cheek but he quickly recovered and stabbed the demon killing it. The other two were getting up after shaking off the salt rounds and one went to rush Sam but he was faster and has fought with lesser demons a lot. Sam punched and kicked the demons until he could finally stab the one. The final demon he didn't see had a gun and shot at Sam hitting him in the shoulder. Sam deiceded this was a battle he had mostly won and grabbed the already packed clothes and ran from Mia's building. That demon will just have to report to Crowley that they didn't succeed in retrieving the journal, or killing Sam. Whatever they're goal might have been.

Mia spoke up snapping Sam out of his memory. "So I found something really interesting about this amulet." She set her journal down open to two pages with highlighting and hand drawn pictures of the human head with horns. "I just knew I had seen it before. Sam there is a match to this one. There has to be two of them! That's why the Darkness want it, to stop us from finding God. If we find the equal we can find God and banish the Darkness again." Mia was practically jumping from her chair as she spoke to Sam. "There is and Alpha and Omega, see I wrote it here! I can't believe I knew the whole time...but never knew, you know?" She grabbed her journal back and looked down at her notes again this time a little more sullen. Sam hesitated before asking his next question.

"How much do you know Mia?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. The brothers ad been through a lot and from what he could tell Mia knew a lot about them.

"I probably know too much." She sighed. "I had read Supernatural knowing they were a work of fiction, but when Cassandra entered my mind..." Mia paused and looked at her hands. She was wringing them in nervousness. "It was like a movie being played on fast forward. The demon blood, how you were soulless, then an Angel was in you. And everything about Dean from Hell to Purgatory to the Mark of Cain." She summarized. "I felt like my brain was on fire. Like I had always known these memories, kind of like when you know you're way around your own room in the dark but you still feel for things because you're afraid of tripping or running into something."

Mia was talking very fast because she was nervous. Her heart was racing and her eyes began to well up with tears. Suddenly she looked around then grabbed Sam's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sam, I have to tell you something and you have to promise to never tell Dean." Her green eyes pleaded with his deep hazel. Sam nodded as he was finding words being difficult to form. "I didn't know who you were before these memories but I don't think bad of either of you. I think you are both amazing men who have given so much for this world when you didn't have to, when no one really asked you to save us. Me." A few tears broke loose and ran down her cheeks. She took her hand away from Sam's and wiped them away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just know that he would never appreciate it, but I owe you both my life and so do so many people and I want you to know your burden isn't for nothing."

Sam felt his heart fluttered as he looked at Mia. The brother's had encountered many woman on their hunts and some had taken what they do for a living pretty well, but Mia knew about everything outside of the job. She knew about Ruby and Lucifer and everything that happened with them in the last year. A weight felt like it had lifted off of his shoulders when she told him that. Sam didn't have to start out a relationship with someone with a lie like usual. The silence between them suddenly became deafening and Mia spoke up.

"Sam I want to get this Darkness back for it made me do to my parents. We all have to stop it and this amulet is the beginning. I just need to figure out where the other half is." Mia stood and went to the shelves and looked for another book. She found it and pulled it from the shelf and began thumbing through it. Clumsily she got a paper cut. "Son of a bitch." She put her finger to her mouth and began to suck the blood. Sam stood and went to help her. "Sam it's just a paper cut I just need a ban aid. This I can handle, bullet wounds I'll need practice." Mia laughed as she walked away.

"Practice?" Sam looked after her confused, Mia stopped and called back to him.

"Well I assume I'm going to be here a while. Might as well train to be a hunter while I'm here too." She gave him a beaming smile then headed for the infirmary again. Sam couldn't help but shake his head at her spunk and a smile spread across his face as well as he saw Dean come in with a dumbfounded look as well.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Mia left her room. After the first night Mia was given her own but sleep never came. If it did she had horrific night terrors of memories that weren't hers or the murders that were. She explored the bunker in silence to not wake the boys from their slumber. Dean was following her instructions to steer clear of her, but she was starting to feel lonely in this big place with only Sam to talk to. More and more she would make comments to him to make him feel more welcomed back in her good graces. Sam on the other hand was a big flirt. They had been pouring over her notes for days and he was always gently touching her hand or making comments about how nice she looked.

He was the one who grabbed her clothes and they were modest but mostly her t-shirts and jeans. The blue sweater didn't make it. Mia hoped she could go out on a supply run to go shopping. She still had no shoes and the food the boys ate wasn't exactly what you would call "kosher" or really edible. Dean liked his greasy meals and Sam liked healthy foods. The actual food supply to cook with was scarce though and Mia felt she needed to do more than clean. And clean she did. Two young bachelors living alone underground with no female influence really showed when you looked around the bunker. Before she started cleaning there was dust everywhere and Dean's dirty socks in the sink. It was a much more liveable place.

Mia padded her way down a hall she hadn't explored before and went through the door. She entered a huge cavernous room she could tell even in the dark. She felt on the wall and found the switch which illuminated the room. It was a garage filled with antique cars. One after another parked neatly and looked liked they hadn't been touched since their glory days, except one. She walked over to a black Chevy Impala and glided her hand across the hood.

"Well hello there baby." Mia smirked and opened the front door to sit in the drivers seat. She shut the door and put her hands on the steering wheel with excitement. The leather felt warm under her hands as she gripped it tight. She looked to her right at the passenger seat and saw a leather wallet stuck in the seat. She pulled it out and oped it up to find it was Dean's. Knowing better but still curious she looked through it and found the picture of him and his mother. "Knock knock." knuckles rapped on the window and startled Mia. She looked up and saw Dean there looking down at her. She slowly unrolled the window. "Hey Dean. I...uh...found your wallet?"

"Yeah I figured it must be in my car, but why are you in my car, in the driver's seat?" Dean leaned down one arm resting on the top of the car to look in.

"I couldn't sleep so I was exploring and I found my way here. So this is the legendary Impala. She's a beautiful car." Mia sheepishly looked up at him as she handed him his wallet with the pictures tucked back inside. "Wait, why are you up?" She accused.

"I was cleaning my guns and lost track of time. Went to go to sleep and my wallet wasn't in my jeans, thought I must have left it in here when I went for burgers earlier."

"Oh right...well." Mia slowly opened the door and Dean leaned out of the way a little. She put one leg out of the car. "I better get out of your car then." The tension was thick enough to cut a knife with. Mia stood and slid out form the drivers side door. Dean could now see what she was wearing for nightwear. A tight spaghetti strap tank top and boxers made especially for women which were filled out by her curves. Dean didn't move out of her way as Mia tried to pass. "Dean come on. It's late I didn't mean to offend you by sitting in your car. I just haven't been able to sleep." Mia looked at him as she shut the door and leaned against the car as if it would protect her.

"Mia." Dean paused for a moment to make sure she was listening. She looked up at him with her stunning green eyes. "I want to tell you...well what I'm trying to say is...about the other night..." Dean was stuttering his words always finding it hard to say he was sorry.

"Dean it's ok. I get it. I didn't exactly say no now did I? If I recall I said the exact opposite." They both laughed at her comment. Mia put her hand on his that was resting on the car. That electricity that sparked went through them before shot through again. "I...uh...just want to say that it's ok. I'm a big girl Dean. I can take care of myself."

A/N: There will be more hunting in the next chapter. I'm excited to get out of the bunker and get the guys into some sticky situations.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. Sadly they belong to the WB and are fictional.

A/N: I am pleased to see the followers and faves! Thanks guys that means someone is reading it and it makes me feel special. Well, it gives me hope that my ideas aren't too stupid. Read on!

Chapter 5

Bang! Bang! Bang! Mia emptied her clip into a chart twenty feet away then set her 9mm down. She looked back at Sam who was behind her and smiled.

"I think that was a little better?" She spoke a little loudly since she was not used to the sound of a firing gun like Sam and Dean. Sam smiled at her raised voice and pressed the button for the chart to zoom forward. The outlined figure had six holes in it. Two were in the chest, one on the right shoulder and in the neck and two were in the head but not in the same place. Mia grabbed the chart and hopped a little on the balls of her feet. She let out a squeal of delight and looked at Sam again. "Yes! I knew it! This one was better look!" She shoved the chart in his face. Sam laughed at Mia's childlike excitement.

"You are getting there. I think the kickback is still keeping you from your aim though. Why don't we call it a day for now and we can work on your kickback tomorrow?" Sam took the chart and set it aside with her others.

"Oh Sam, come on just one more. I feel like I'm so close to getting my aim right. Please?" Mia looked at him with puppy eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and surrendered.

"Ok fine, but eight is enough." He pulled a new chart out and placed it on the clip and sent it back the twenty feet again. Mia loaded her weapon just as Dean had taught her last week. She had been with the boys now for two weeks and in that time she made it very clear to them that she wasn't going to be their house maid. While Mia emptied another clip into the chart Sam remembered the conversation of the other day.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen eating another fine meal that Mia prepared. They hadn't asked her to start cooking she just feel into the habit and they didn't mind at all. Her meals weren't anything to boast about, but it was better than fast food and soggy restaurant salads. Mia sat down at the head of the table with them and was quite during their meal until she finally blurted out something neither brother was expecting.

"I'm not a damsel in destress anymore guys." They looked at her in confusion.

"Of course you're not Mia. Why would you-" Sam had started to say but she stopped him by pointing a finger.

"Let me finish I've been thinking about this and I don't want to leave. I want to stay and help." Sam and Dean looked at each other for answers as to what she meant but neither knew. "I am a scholar in Demonology I can help you with the hunts. And I know that monsters exist which isn't that shocking anyway. I don't want to be caught with my skirt up again if something comes after me and I don't expect either of you to protect me." Mia looked at Dean with that last comment. Things between them were still rather awkward. "So teach me how to hunt."

And that is how they got to were they were today. Sam brought the chart back and his eyebrows raised as he saw three holes relatively close together where the heart would be and three holes just the same but in the head. Mia beamed at him.

"Nice job. You have really learned fast." Sam took the chart down and started to put it on the pile with the others.

"Wait I want to keep that one. Put it up in my room." She grabbed it from him and started to fold it. Mia looked at her watch. "It's past when we normally have dinner. Dean's probably gonna gripe." She patted Sam on the chest as she started to walk away. Sam's hand graced her shoulder and he grabbed her arm turning her to him. "Sam you ok?" Mia asked concerned to from the sudden contact. The truth was he was fine but he had grown very fond of Mia felt this was a good time to say something.

"Mia, I...I...I'm so impressed by your improvement." Sam finally said after stammering and trying to find the words. Mia smiled at him again and placed her hand on top of his that was on her arm.

"Thanks Sam that means a lot. You're such a nice guy." She turned again to walk away but this time Sam used actions instead of words and turned her to kiss him. He placed another hand behind her neck to pull her lips to his. He heard her shriek through the kiss and was fighting, but quickly she relaxed and began to kiss him back. Sam's heart swelled with warmth as they kissed. He pushed her back up against the wall and her arms found there way to his neck. Mia's fingers played with the ends of his hair at his shoulders. It was her who pressed her tongue to his lips for an invitation, and he was more than happy to accept. Their hot and heavy make out session only last about five minuets before they had to come up for air. Mia's forehead was against Sam's as they both were trying to catch their breath. "Sam that was-"

"I know." He smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Mia looked back but instead of the excitement and infatuation he felt, her eyes reflected sadness. "I'm sorry." Sam pulled away and ran a hand through hair.

"No Sam wait-"

"Hey Sammy! I think I got us a job!" Dean strolled into the shooting range with Sam's laptop open in his hands. He felt the tension in the room right away. "Is everything ok?" Sam had his back turned to Dean and Mia was looking down so her hair covered her flushed face. Sam turned causally as if nothing happened and lied.

"Everything's fine." They both looked at Mia.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." She slipped out of the room avoiding eye contact with either of therm.

"What's up with her?" Dean asked.

"She's really excited about her last clip. She shot three in the chest and three in the head." Sam explained.

"Seriously? Wow, she is picking this crap up faster than I expected. She seems more dainty than she actually is." Dean walked over and set the laptop down on the counter. "Check out what I found. In Shreveport Louisiana five men have mysteriously died in the past week. All were around the age of thirty to mid-forties and never married bachelors. I think I read on here that one of them even lived in his mom's basement." Dean chuckled at that and looked to Sam for some support on his find.

"I don't know Dean. What do you think a siren?" Sam kept looking at the screen; one to find more about these deaths and two to avoid giving away any clue to what had just happened.

"Could be, except men are dying not women. Not the normal siren MO." Dean shrugged.

"Well it's worth looking into. What are we gonna do about Mia?" Sam closed his laptop and looked at Dean.

"What do mean what are we gonna do? She's gonna stay here."

"She isn't going to like that you know." Sam ran a hand through his hair again.

"I know but it's too soon for her to go on a hunt." Dean sighed.

"I'm going to let you tell her then." With that Sam pat his brother on the back and headed out the door.

Sam and Dean were about three hours into their drive when Sam finally asked. "So how did Mia take it?"

"I took care of it Sam and that's all you need to know." Dean kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Dude, come on. Did she yell at you? Sometimes she can be intimidating in her 5'7" frame." Sam joked with his brother.

"Hey I resent that!" Mia suddenly sprung up from hiding in the back seat.

"Holy crap!" Dean swerved a little then gained control again. "Mia! You were supposed to stay back at the bunker! I thought I explained that this was too dangerous."

"And I told you that you are not my father and can not tell me what to do." She leaned back against the leather seat and stretched. "Man, I'm all stiff now. I was hiding down there for hours." Sam looked back at her and watched as she bent her curves to relax the tense muscles. His mind drifted back to firing range and how her lips felt against his. The car was silent and Sam realized Dean was looking at him to back up his argument.

"Well we can't turn back now we have seven more hours to drive before we get there." Sam said reading his brother's thoughts of turning around. Dean huffed.

"Ok you listen up missy. You do exactly as I tell you when I tell you, got it? And we're not stopping every two miles to pee." Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror. Mia held up her hands and slightly bowed.

"Yes oh master." She laughed. Then leaning up she rested her hands on the back of the front seat. "So when do we stop for food?" Dean scowled as Sam suppressed his laughed. Seeing his big brother annoyed by someone other than him was always amusing.

A few hours later they had to stop for gas. Sam stood by the car while Dean and Mia went inside to get snacks. She walked up to the counter with some chips, bottled water, and a box of tampons. Dean looked down at her haul.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Tampons. Like it says on the box." Mia pointed. "Not even the good kind." She muttered.

"Yeah so why are you making me buy them?" Dean looked at her with terror and frustration.

"Because Dean," Mia smiled and spoke through her teeth, "I don't exactly have access to my money anymore remember?" She looked at the clerk who looking at them in confusion. "So until I get my new cards, you'll have to buy all my "female supplies." Got it?" She used the same tone as he took with her in the car. Dean rolled his eyes and paid the clerk. Mia grabbed her things and walked back to the car. Sam started to head in when he saw them approach and noticed Mia's triumphant manner.

"What happened?" He asked Dean as he walked by.

"I just got schooled. Again!" Dean stomped to the Impala and got in with Mia. They were alone for a few minuets while Sam got the snacks he wanted so he thought it was a good time to ask. "So, what happened with you and Sam at the fire range?" Mia's head shot up from looking down at her bag of chips. She blushed but tried to brush off her surprise from the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean." She put a chip in her mouth and chewed loudly. Dean sighed. He didn't like to reveal his feelings. In fact he would rather be punched or punch something than talk about what he felt, but when he walked in a noticed the tension between his brother and her, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Of course she was a grown woman and could make her own choices. He usually didn't mind a one night stand with a girl and wouldn't care if Sam got to have some happiness too, but he cared if it was with her. "Mia, I think about that night a lot and I wanted to say. I'm sorry." Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror again. She looked back at him shocked by his sudden exposure. Then Sam opened the door and got in the car.

"Ready to go?" Sam smiled at Mia who shook her head from the touching moment and smiled at Sam.

"Lets roll!" Mia laughed and smiled at Dean through the mirror. She could still see the honesty in his eyes. Dean turned the Impala over and they were on the road again.

They piled into the mildew smelling motel room and set their bag on the two beds. Incredibly enough the motel only had one room available at 4:00am and thankfully it had two beds.

"We'll get another room tomorrow so you don't have to share with us." Sam told Mia.

"Hey it's no big deal. Let's not waste the money. We've been able to live together in the bunker just fine, I'm sure we can handle sharing." Mia winked at both brothers and began to unpack her pajamas. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the beds. By the looks on their faces they were having a silent conversation as to who would actually get to sleep since neither wanted to make things awkward share a bed with Mia. "I'm gonna change but why don't you guys get some sleep. Sam do you mind if I borrow your laptop? I want to see if there is anything more I can dig up on these deaths?" Sam looked shocked at Mia.

"Uh yeah sure." He said as he put his laptop on the small table that sat under the window.

"Thanks, just give me a sec and the bathroom will be free." With that Mia disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ok can we talk about miss stow away now?" Dean snapped at Sam.

"Shh Dean she might be able to hear you."

"Sam, what are we gonna do? We can't bring her with us? She's going to mess with our flow and I like our flow." Dean pulled his gun from his duffle and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"Well she's here Dean what do you want me to say? I think the big thing here is she doesn't want to be left alone." Sam pulled Dean further from the bathroom and spoke in a hushed voice. "Dean, it's only been a month since her possession. She acts like she is ok, but I haven't really seen her sleep much have you?" Dean thought about it for a minuet.

"You know now that you mention it I guess I have noticed she has been avoiding sleep." They both stopped their conversation as Mia emerged from the bathroom. She wasn't wearing anything like Dean had seen a couple weeks back. Mia wore long sweat pants and had on a t-shirt under a zip-up hoodie. She had tied her hair on top of her head in a messy bun.

"S'all free. What were you guys talking about?" Mia asked as she sat down at the computer.

"Oh just what time we want to hit the coroners office tomorrow." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Great! What time are we going?"

"We," Dean pointed to him and Sam, "Are going to the coroners. You, will stay here."

"Dean come on! I came here to help you, so let me help." Mia looked at Dean with sad puppy eyes. Sam was right. Mia didn't want to be alone and Dean could see the pleading in her eyes. He hesitated with his answer then he turned to Sam.

"We're going to need to get her supplies Sam. A cellphone, fake ID, the works." Sam nodded and smiled at Mia. Mia smiled at both of them.

"Do I get my own gun too?" She asked and the boys answered in unison.

"No!"

Dean could only have been asleep for an hour and a half when he heard moaning and crying. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and looked around the dark motel room. Sam was snoring in the bed next to him on his back. As he continued his scan of the room he heard another cry and noticed Mia had fallen asleep at the table. She was shaking and turning her head over and over on her arms while small cries came out. Dean walked over and gently nudged Mia. She sprang awake with white hot fear in her eyes. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks and she looked frantically around the room now, her breathing in gasps.

"Hey, hey. It's me Dean. Mia it's ok." Dean placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look directly at him. Her breathing began to normalize as looked at him then she smiled embarrassed.

"Oh my God. I must have fallen asleep while reading. I'm ok. Thanks Dean." She turned back the computer screen and pushed his hands away. "You can go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not fine Mia. Is this what happens when you sleep? And you barely sleep as it is." Dean asked sitting in the other chair across from her. She used her hoodie sleeves to wipe away the tears from her face. She laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh it was a I-give-up-you-caught-me chuckle.

"Yes. I have nightmares every time I fall asleep. So I have been doing everything I can to stay awake. The only time I ever slept without nightmares was..." She paused and looked up at him. "After we, you know." Mia bit her lip in nervousness.

"Oh." Was all Dean could reply.

"I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll get a couple five hour energies tomorrow and I'll be wide awake." Mia started typing on the laptop. Dean could see that she was a lot like him. She pushed her troubles deep down and hated burdening anyone else. She didn't like to talk about it, which is something Dean excelled at. But this was and issue he could help with and that spoke to him. Be damned if things were awkward, Mia was just another person who needed saving tonight. He reached over and shut the laptop. "Dean what are you doing?"

"Come to bed." He said in his husky voice.

"Dean? Your brother?" Mia looked shocked at him. He shook his head in disgust.

"No! To sleep. Maybe if you sleep next to me you wont have any nightmares?" Dean gestured to the bed this time with his hand. Mia looked into Dean's eyes for a long time for confirmation that this was indeed ok.

"I'd like a night without terror." They both walked over to the bed. Like a nervous newlywed couple they lay very stiff next to each other, but it wasn't long before Mia's breathing shallowed and she was asleep. Dean listened to her breathe next to him. He thought about how fragile she really was, but put on a tough show to prove she could handle it. How had he handled the past ten years hunting himself? Alcohol, denial, and rage. Things were different now though. He and Sam weren't at odds and they had a girl to look after together. A very attractive, sexy, and very good lay of a girl. As Dean's thoughts drifted to that night when they had sex he heard Mia start to whimper. He opened his arm and put it around her to bring her close to him. She responded by rolling on her side and snuggling up just as she had that night. She stopped crying within seconds. Dean smiled triumphantly and drifted off into his own slumber, hopefully dreaming of Mia's delicious legs.

A/N: I'd really like some feed back. I hope I'm portraying Sam and Dean ok? Things are going to get steamy and exciting in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own anything Supernatural related.

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the story? Wish someone would let me know? Not hinting for reviews or anything...so subtly just want feedback.

Chapter 6

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean shook his brother in the bed. Sam grumbled and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"What is it Dean?" He asked sleepily.

"Mia's gone." That was enough to get Sam awake. They moved quickly with few words as they both dressed to go look for her. "Why would she leave? I told her to listen to me!" Dean was tucking his gun in her pants when the door to the room swung open. Mia was standing there with a cup holder that had three cups of coffee in it and a white bag that read doughnuts across it.

"Morning boys," She smiled sweetly at them as she entered the room. Mia noticed the worried expressions on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Where did you go? You know that we have to keep you safe remember?" Dean asked Mia sternly. Mia looked at him confused then looked at Sam for answers then she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Dean it's ok. I went to get us some breakfast. Coffee and doughnuts was the best I could do this morning." She held up the food in her hands again before setting it down on the table. Both of the brother's faces didn't change so Mia faced them with her hands on her hips. "Listen I'm fine. I have the anti-possesion charm you gave me and I was only gone like 15 minuets." Mia pulled the Impala keys from her jean pocket. Dean's eyes went wide and Sam cringed knowing what was coming.

"You drove Baby?" Dean grabbed the keys from the table then opened the motel room door to look out at the car. "Did you scratch her?" He quickly walked around the Impala looking for any damage Mia could have caused. Satisfied that nothing had marked his beautiful vehicle he went back inside the room slamming the door. Sam was whispering something to Mia when he came back in. "Mia, you don't just take a dude's car without asking!" Mia turned quickly and opened the bag of doughnuts and pointed it at Dean.

"Look I got powdered and jelly filled. I didn't know which you would prefer this morning." Mia attempted to change the subject by interjecting Dean's other weakness, food. Dean looked into the bag then back at Mia, then back at the doughnuts. He grabbed the bag and took out a powered doughnut and took a big bite.

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you, cause I am!" Dean said with his mouthful. Mia sighed with relief to avoid a fight, he was incredibly sexy to her when they fought and with Sam in the room it would make things awkward if she suddenly jumped his brother.

"Why didn't you wake one of us?" Sam broke the silence.

"You both looked so peaceful. I thought I would be back before either of you woke up. And besides I wanted to get you breakfast to make up for..." Mia gave Dean a quick glance. He knew she was talking about last night. "Well I just feel like I owe you guys something. Taking me with you and all."

"Like we had a choice." Pieces of doughnut flew from Dean's lips. Mia giggled at him.

"I know I'm sorry. See I brought peace offering doughnuts and coffee. Oh, by the way." She pulled out a money clip from her back pocket and handed it to Sam. "I only used $20 dollars. I'll pay you back when I get some money." Sam smiled and put his money in his pocket.

"It's ok Mia. We'll get you some cash today." He walked past Mia and grabbed a coffee cup and took a drink.

"Thanks fellas. Oh I almost forgot. I found something really strange last night while I was looking into the deaths of those men." Mia took Sam's laptop from the table and sat crossed legged on the bed. "Here I was able to hack into the Police evidence files and found pictures on the crime scene. On the ground around the body it was like they were in a ritual circle or something, but it was burned into the ground. See?" She turned the computer to face Sam and Dean. Sam looked closely at the screen and saw that under a mans dead body was a charred circle around him and his body was outlined in the same black ash.

"Is there a picture without the body on the circle?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah and that is where it gets really weird. Right in the middle of the body outline there is a symbol where the heart would be." Mia clicked a few things and the picture came up. The symbol on the ground was a half moon with a circle within the curved part and triangles on the outer curve making it look like a eyes of some kind.

"Is that a picture of an eye?" Dean asked pointing at the screen.

"That's what I think. I've never seen this symbol before but it is similar to some mythological crests I researched." Mia turned the computer around and began typing again. "The coroners report makes no sense either. They are ruling the deaths as heart attacks but in the notes on the heart it says they were turned to stone."

"Stone? What could turn a dudes heart into stone?" Dean took a swig of his coffee.

"I am still working on that one. We need to go see the bodies and the hearts." Mia looked over at the clock. "We should get going. We're loosing daylight."

"Hold on there miss hasty. Sam and I will be going to see the bodies. You will need to stay here. We'll make some hex bags so you won't be detected by any demons." Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over to his duffle bag.

"Dean are you kidding me? I can help with this!" Mia looked at him shocked by his objection.

"Mia we don't have an ID for you yet, and you can't very well go in as an FBI agent in a t-shirt and jeans." Dean looked over at Sam for some support but Sam wasn't saying anything. "Come on Sam it's too soon for her to go out."

"And the truth comes out." Mia stood defiantly. "You are still treating me like a wounded animal and I'm not Dean. Yes I can remember everything I did, every stab, every cut, and their screams..." Mia looked down at her feet. "I need to do something to distract me from the memories. Besides I need to redeem myself for the horrible things I did."

"Mia that wasn't you, it was Cassandra." Sam tried to reassure her.

"But I couldn't stop her! I could feel the pleasure she got from tearing into human flesh. You know what that feels like?" Mia shouted at Sam. There was a silence until Dean placed a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Yes, I do." It was only three words but Mia knew exactly that he was talking about his struggle with the Mark of Cain.

"Oh Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I just...I just want to feel human again." Mia sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Dean didn't remove his hand from her shoulder and simply said.

"I know Mia, so do I."

After another half hour of convincing it was Dean and Mia who ended up going to the coroners. Sam had left the two to argue while he made Mia a badge and purchased her a disposable cell phone. When he came back with those Dean had no choice but to agree. It was still another hour before they went they got there though because Mia did need clothes to look like she was with the FBI. Dean waited outside the fitting room as Mia tried on four different pant suits before she finally settled on a dark grey one with a white collared shirt unbuttoned enough just to see the top on her cleavage.

"Oh my god I love these boots!" She had exclaimed about the faux leather three inch heeled ankle high boots. Dean shook his head and smiled at her excitement, but he couldn't help notice how sexy she looked in her new clothes. He tried to push the thoughts away from the last night as they arrived at the coroners. They walked in and flashed their badges with no problem. Mia was a natural at acting. She didn't show a single flinch of nervousness until she went into the freezer room.

"Holy crap I felt like I was gonna puke the whole way in. Did I do ok? Do you think they know I'm not FBI?" She looked up at Dean. He smirked at her.

"Nah, you're with me and I've been doing this a long time, they won't suspect a thing." He winked at her and Mia rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Come on sensai lets look at the victim's body." Mia walked over to a freezer and checked the label before pulling out the drawer. "This is the latest victim. Michael Siemens, age 33, cause of death; heart attack." She read from a file that was on the body. "Well let's see if his heart is stone." Mia removed the sheet covering the body. She looked at the cold man and began to shake. Dean noticed Mia's face go pale and her hands were trembling.

"Mia, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." She shook off the moment and continued to investigate the dead body. "You know this is my first dead body, you know when I'm the one not making them dead while being possessed." She chuckled at herself. "I didn't think would be so difficult." Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the body.

"Mia it's ok, let me." Dean moved her out of his way and looked down at the body. The unfortunate part was hi was already sewn back up after the autopsy. He looked around for some scissors, found some and began cutting the stitches. After he opened the chest cavity he carefully pulled apart the rib cage to reveal that indeed the man's heart was stone. It looked as if someone had sculpted a perfect replica of a human heart and just inserted into this poor man's chest. Mia leaned over the body from the opposite side of the body.

"Dean look here on the heart..." Mia pointed at the side she was looking at. It had the same eye symbol on the stone heart as they had seen on the ground located where the heart would be on the body. "It's just like the other symbol." Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam.

"Sam, hey. Yeah the dude looks like he was perfectly healthy except for the Michelangelo sculpted heart where a real one should be. Also Sam the same symbol is on the heart that was under the body. Have you found anything yet?" Before Sam could answer the coroner entered the room.

"What are you doing to that man's body?" The greying man asked astounded. Mia didn't miss a beat and flashed her badge and a pearly white smile.

"This man's body is part of an FBI investigation. Did you perform the autopsy?"

"Well I..."

"Because I've never seen such a sloppy job! I mean I've seen lots of dead bodies but none and poorly examined as this one. And I don't see in this victim's report that his heart is stone? This man was another of those strange deaths was he not?" Mia picked up the file and shoved it at the coroner.

"He is yes but you can't just..." The man started again but Mia once again interrupted him.

"Well I think we have what we need now anyway. Agent Tyler we should be going." And with that Mia walked from the room. Dean and the coroner looked at each other for a moment.

"Uh, yeah you should probably sew him back up...and uh...don't do it again." Dean rushed past the old man and out of the building. He looked around and didn't see Mia right away until he heard retching on the side of the building. Dean walked toward the sound and saw Mia keeled over and expelling her doughnuts and coffee from this morning. He quickly held back her hair for her. "That was incredible! Where did you come up with that?"

"I thought I was gonna blow chunks right on his shoes." Mia heaved again then wiped her mouth on the sleeve on her jacket. Dean let her hair go as she stood and leaned her back against the building, breathing heavily. "I was so nervous. Sorry I ran out on you. Did he suspect us you think?" Dean laughed at her.

"That guy was so shocked by your scolding he couldn't do anything but blink."

"Really? Wow, I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. Speaking of which we should leave." Mia pulled a five folders from inside her jacket.

"What are these?" Dean took them from her.

"These are the victims reports. I took them when you were snippin' and clippin'." She smiled up at him. Dean's eyes scanned her face and focused on her lips. He wanted to kiss her for being so brave. Mia noticed him staring and blushed. "Dean we really should go before they notice, and I need to brush my teeth."

"According to eye witness accounts every victim was last seen at a night club called "Blue Lagoon Blues." It's within five miles of every victim's attack." Sam was looking at the files Mia had brought back to the motel. Mia stuck her head from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Yeah, I read that on the way here." She ducked back into the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste. "Did you find anything more about stone hearts?"

"Actually there are only a few things that can turn humans to stone. First there is Medusa, but she would turn the whole body into stone. Then there is a Basilisk..."

"Like from Harry Potter?" Dean chimed in.

"Well yeah technically, but they aren't as big as they portrayed it in the movie or book. Basilisk are really just the size of a snake, about twelve fingers in length. But again that is something that turned a body ridged and hard like stone but not actually into stone. And finally there is some lore about a Succubus sucking the life from a human and leaving the victim like stone. There even was one story that mentions the heart of stone being the main thing they cause as a sign of the Succubus being so cold hearted." Sam explained. Dean grunted angrily.

"I can't believe I forgot! Of course it is a Succubus. I've killed one of those bitches before." Mia looked at Dean in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah they are easy enough to kill, silver blade to the heart dipped in calfs blood, but it's finding them that's tricky. They can shape shift into any person they want and they have this powder that comes from their skin. If you even catch a whiff of the sent you are a dog with a bone dangling in front of it."

"Sounds like you learned from experience Dean." Sam stated to Dean who shot him a cold look.

"Hey this was before you started hunting with me again. And she looked like Pamela Anderson dude." At that comment Mia rolled her eyes.

"So it looks like you guys really need me this time." Both brothers looked at Mia blankly. "Oh come on! Every victim is a male in his thirties. That makes you guys prime grade A beef for this monster. How are you two going to take this down with out a woman who won't be affected?" Dean was about to protest but then thought about how he was only able to take the creature down when his father had worn a gas mask to kill it.

"You're not wrong Mia but this wont be easy." Dean said to her and her face light up with pride.

"Well boys, I think we need to go shopping again." She grabbed her jacket and started for the door.

"What do you mean shopping?" The brothers asked at the same time.

"You think I'm gonna go to a club with you two dressed like that?" Mia laughed as she left the room.

It was around midnight when they arrived at the nigh club. Mia had convinced them again to go shopping, but not just for her. Stepping onto the dance floor one wouldn't recognize the Winchesters. Sam was wearing jeans and a abocrombie and fitch button down light blue shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons undone, at Mia's approval. His outfit was finished off with leather boots to make him seem more southern. Dean on the other hand looked a little more "Bad Ass." He still wore his leather jacket but underneath was also a button down shirt that was black. It fit snuggly against his muscles but Mia said that would give the succubus more appeal. He had on dark wash jeans and his footwear were black biker boots. Truly Mia was trying to make the brothers opposite of each other incase the Succubus wanted light meat or dark meat tonight.

Mia was dressed in a simple yet tight red dress. The back of the dress had been cut out and scooped down clear to her waist. The front was also low cut but only enough to bare cleavage. It stopped mid thigh and hugged her curves deliciously, or so Dean thought. And of course she had to buy new 4 inch heels to complete her ensemble which almost made her tall enough to look Dean in the eyes.

When they walked into the club it was packed with people dancing and drinking everywhere. The music was playing very loudly so it was impossible to talk without shouting.

"I'M GOING TO THE BAR. YOU TWO WALK AROUND AND TEXT ME IF YOU SEE ANYTHING." Mia shouted at the brothers then sauntered away her hips gracefully swaying as she walked. Neither Sam or Dean took their eyes off of her rear until she was out of sight, a dumb smirk on both of there faces. They looked at each other finally and tried to hide that they were both ogling Mia.

"I'LL GO THIS WAY." Dean pointed to the left and walked away. Sam was left alone and looked around uncomfortably. He took a deep breath and walked into the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room.

"I'LL HAVE A LONG ISLAND!" Mia shouted at the bartender who was more than happy to help her as she leaned over the bar. He made her drink quickly but refused payment saying it was on the house for a pretty girl. Mia blushed and took her drink. She walked over to an empty spot on the wall and began to look for Sam and Dean and any signs that they might be drugged by the Succubus.

"DID I ALREADY TELL YOU HOW SEXY YOU LOOK TONGIHT?" A deep voice spoke to her and broke her concentration. She looked at the voice and saw Dean.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT THERE?" Mia asked confused.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THIS PLACE. WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO LOOK FOR?" Dean smiled his handsome smile at her. Mia's cheeks went red again and she sipped at her drink.

"DEAN WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." She put her hand on his arm to push him back into the crowd but suddenly and impulse made her stop and tighten her grip on his jacket. She looked up into his eyes as her grip loosened on her drink which crashed to the floor. But she didn't care, she was mesmerized by Dean's green eyes consuming her soul with his stare.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE." He smirked at her and grabbed her hand as he began to lead her through the people. Mia couldn't say anything. She just kept staring at Dean as she walked out of the club. He took her to the side of the building where there wasn't anyone else around. By then Mia couldn't control herself and mashed her lips with his and began kissing his ferociously. She pressed his body against the wall and ran her hands into his hair trying to pull him in. Dean put a hand on the small of her back and pressed her against him as they made out. It was several minutes before they came up for air.

"I've never felt this way before." Mia huffed.

"Neither have I." Dean's lips went to Mia's neck and gently nibbled on her skin. She moaned with pleasure and ground her hips into his.

"Dean, I need you." Mia sighed out between moans. He stopped kissing her neck and looks=ed back into her eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more private then shall we?" Mia nodded at his question. They entwined their hands as Dean lead her down the street. Mia never tok her eyes off of Dean.

Sam pushed his way out of the dancing crowd and exasperated with exhaust as he sat at a ball stool. He ran a hand through his hair then waved a hand to get the bartenders attention. A firm hand grabbed his shoulder and he immediately recognized it at his brother's.

"Any luck Sammy?" Dean sat down next to Sam at the bar.

"Not if you count drink woman groping on the dance floor? No, I have had no luck finding the Succubus." Sam sighed.

"Well look at you Sam. Woman falling all over you and you can't seem to get the one that matters." Dean joked. Sam looked at him utterly unamused. Dean then looked around the bar. "Hey didn't Mia say she was going to be over here?" Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? I saw you walk away with her like two minutes ago? Where did you leave her?"

"What are you talking about I was in the back corner the whole time. Bathrooms are back there and usually woman like to get frisky and go back there. No such luck tonight." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam looked at his brother even more confused.

"Dean stop messing around. What did you do? Decide she isn't ready to hunt and locked her handcuffed in the car?" Sam laughed.

"That's a lovely picture in my head now...hmm but no. I haven't seen her since we split." The brothers were silent for a moment then they looked at each other in disbelief. "Son of a bitch." Both Sam and Dean sprung from the bar and dashed out of the club. They looked around outside wildly while yelling Mia's name.

"Mia!" Sam hollered and placed his hands on his head. Dean turned to his brother.

"So what, Succubus can be men too?"

"No, Succubi can only shape shift into other women. Incubi can shape shift into men."

"Great we are hunting a shape shifting, heart petrifying duo?" Dean threw his hands in the air with frustration.

"I don't know Dean! We need to find her or she is as good as dead!" Sam shouted. Dean suddenly pulled out his phone. "You think she will answer? She thinks she is with you!"

"I'm not calling her, I had the GPS on on her phone. There was no way I was going to let her start hunting without precautions." Dean finally tracked her signal and started to the car. "I found her Sammy come on!" They hopped into the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot. Dean could only hope his Incubus self hadn't rushed into things.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything Supernatural.

A/N: WOW that you guys for more faves and reviews. That helps me with my motivation. I promise I have not forgotten about you. I got a new job and have been so busy. I miss being about to write whenever I pleased.

Chapter 7

Mia felt her phone vibrating in her clutch on her lap. She reached for it and saw "Sam" light up on her phone. A pang of guilt filled the pit of her stomach as she put it back into her clutch and returned her attention to Dean.

"Something the matter babe?" He asked.

"It's nothing," Mia looked at his broad chin and felt as if her mouth was salivating to kiss him. She scooted a little closer to him expecting to slide right next to him in the big front seat of the Impala but an arm rest blocked her movement. Mia shook her head back and forth and looked down at her obstacle. She then looked at the whole vehicle now noticing it was an old Chevy Malibu in an ugly tangerine color. "Dean what is this? Why aren't we in the Impala?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your car." Mia looked up to get an explanation and it wasn't Dean driving the vehicle anymore, it was Sam. "What the heck is going on? Sam? I was with Dean!" Mia shoved herself against the passenger side door as far away from him as possible. Sam looked over at Mia and smirked then reached out a long arm and touched her cheek. Relaxation and need filled her once more. All thoughts of Dean had left her mind and she was very happy to see Sam since he had called.

"Now don't you feel better? Isn't this just want you want?" Sam said smoothly.

"Yes, yes Sam. I haven't been able to keep that kiss from my mind." Mia was putty in his hands.

"Yes I know I can read your desires." He pulled his arm back and placed it on the steering wheel. "This is going to be fun." Sam's foot pressed on the gas as they continued down the road.

"Mia you need to pick up your phone! You think you are with Dean, but you're not he is sitting right next to me." Dean grabbed the phone from Sam who was leaving a message on Mia's phone.

"Mia don't do anything stupid with the other me. I know how…I…think. It's not me Mia!" With that he hung up the phone. All of a sudden a fluttering sound could be heard and Castiel was sitting the back seat of the Impala.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam."

"Dammit Cas! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Dean shouted at the angel.

"I think approximately 15 times you have told me not to do something." The boys rolled their eyes at his seriousness. Cas looked around in the car, "Where is Mia?" Sam and dean looked at each other in desperation of an explanation.

"She's been taken by an incubus. We're tracking her as we speak." Sam finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean? You let her get taken? I told you that she is being highly saught after." Cas spoke in a scolding tone.

"Why Cas? Why is she in so much danger?" Dean snapped back at the angel. He was frustrated not only with the situation but the way Cas seemed to keep glossing over the importance of Mia.

"Dean, I'm sorry I can't tell you that yet. I will go find her and bring her here." Cas disappeared suddenly.

"Why can't he ever give a straight answer?" Dean grunted as he glared out the windshield. "We have to find her Sam!" He suddenly shouted.

"Whow Dean we will. Calm down." Sam tried to reassure his brother.

"How can I calm down! I've put another "hunter" in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rudy, Sam! He got in my way and I killed him. I swore I wouldn't put another hunter in danger because of my hunt. And look what happens?" Sam could see that Dean was very upset, but in his true form he held back his emotions.

"Dean that wasn't you, it was the Mark."

"It was still me Sam. I may have had the Mark of Cain but I still wanted to kill anything and everything." There was a silence for a moment.

"But you didn't Dean. You didn't kill me when you clearly could have. So I know it wasn't you. It was the Mark." Sam spoke in a direct soft tone. Dean looked over at Sam briefly before looking back to the road.

"How far are we?" Dean asked changing the subject. Sam looked down at his phone.

"They've stopped."

"Where?"

"Only the most expensive hotel in Louisiana. Why in the world would she think you'd take her there?"

"Hey I have good taste." The joke melted the tense moment from before.

"Well we're only about 15 minuets away so drive fast before you put the moves on her." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's comment and gunned the gas.

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to at least post something since it has been so long. They might be kind of short like this just because I don't have time to keep walking away from the story. I tend to loose the momentum if I have to keep coming back after not writing. I do hope this satisfies you for a while. Thank you all!


End file.
